Ton Âme sera Mienne
by Maozora
Summary: Il aura attendu trois siècles avant rencontrer une âme pareille que celle de son Jeune Maître. Trois siècles où l'homme à perdu petit à petit ses illusions. "Accepte ce pacte avec moi." "J'accepte si tu m'obéis !" Ne prend pas en compte la fin de Kuro II
1. Début

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire et certains personnages. Tout le mérite revient à Yana Toboso.

**Quelques précisions :** Avant de commencer à lire cette fic, sachez que je n'ai pas pris en compte la fin de Kuroshitsuji II. En outre, Sebastian a bel et bien dévoré l'âme de Ciel. Je sais, ça peut être décourageant pour certaines (ou certains), que si ils n'aiment pas vraiment, peuvent toujours en chercher d'autres ! J'aimerais aussi que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce début et si je peux continuer cette histoire ou pas. Vous êtes les lecteurs et je pense que si vous ne seriez pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'auteurs. Laissez vos impressions surtout, ça me motiverais quand même !

_Les ténèbres,_

_Je ne vois que les ténèbres autour de moi._

_Je flotte au dessus d'un nid de plumes noires,_

_Un instant, j'hésite de hurler. _

_Je n'en ai de toute façon pas la force._

_Ni l'envie. _

Londres, 2011. Le temps à définitivement changer, dévoilant la technologie avancée et un homme différent d'il y a quelques siècles. Il a progresser, emportant avec lui des souvenirs du passé, de nouvelles recherches et une nouvelle façon d'agir et penser. Aujourd'hui, le taux de crimes augmente, la vie est plus précaire pour certains et serrée. Des âmes sans vies errent dans le néant de la vie quotidienne. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Cependant...

Une jeune fille marche en compagnie de ses parents et sa sœur. Elle est à peine âgée de quatorze ans. Elle semble heureuse, rien ne l'atteint. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point l'homme souffre sous ce masque monotone et dérisoire. La jeune fille habite un coin pas loin de la ville, dans une cité de maisons toutes pareilles les unes aux autres. Ils dînent ensemble, vont dormir à une heure raisonnable... Une vie de famille tout bonnement banale.

Alors que le matin, les parents et la petite montent dans la voiture, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Le père conduit prudemment, il est très méfiant sur la route. La mère se connecte avec son oreillette Bluetooth pour joindre son secrétaire qu'elle sera en avance pour une réunion importante, tandis que la petite assise derrière, du côté du père, regarde le paysage en écoutant de la musique. Elle n'est attirée que par le sombre, les mélodies sèches et brutales. Mais cela lui sonne plus doux à l'oreille et elle ne s'en fait pas. Le père, au travers de ses lunettes vérifie dans le rétroviseur son suiveur. Il n'y jète qu'un seul coup d'œil, aussi rapide que la voiture qui vient de les percutés de plein fouet.

La petite ouvre les yeux, découvrant ses parents inertes et ensanglantés. Un liquide chaud coule de son front, une douleur atroce se ressent dans son bras. Elle a mal partout et peine à marcher en dehors de la voiture. Elle rampe jusque la porte de son père, l'ouvre difficilement, mais l'homme tombe comme un mannequin de chiffon sur la petite. La voiture en face d'elle se recule, la face avant complètement écrasée, elle arrive à rouler et le chauffeur fonce alors vers la demoiselle, lui roulant dessus. Elle souffre un léger instant et ferme les yeux pour n'y voir que ténèbres.

_« Les portes du paradis seront closes, pour ceux qui ont perdus leur foi. »_

Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur, elle n'a plus mal, sauf à un endroit qui ne peut être guéri. Elle cherche alors où elle se trouve et d'où vient cette voix d'homme.

Les réanimateurs s'empressent sur elle, l'emportant dans l'ambulance. Celle-ci se dirige vers les urgences les plus proches.

Elle flotte entre le sol et le ciel. Tout autour d'elle n'est que ténèbres. Fait-elle un rêve ? Non, elle a demander justice, vengeance.

_« Tu es là pour une vengeance. »_

Les infirmiers, le docteur, les infirmières, tout le monde se ruent sur elle, sur son petit corps inerte et tiède. Son pouls est de plus en plus lent. Elle perd la vie lentement.

« Je veux me venger, je veux accomplir cette vengeance ! Je ferais tout pour y arriver !

_- Alors accepte mon pacte._

_- _J'accepte ton pacte, si tu obéis à ce que je désire ! »

On a beau la réanimée, elle perd le souffle de vie. Soudainement, comme par magie, elle respire de nouveau, les yeux s'ouvrant, dévoilant deux lunes parfaitement ouverts. Reprenant petit à petit conscience, elle s'aperçoit que les docteurs et les autres sont au dessus d'elle. On lui fait quelques tests, voir si rien n'a été endommager. On la dépose dans une chambre, seule. Après cela, on vient la cherchée pour des radiographies de son bras, sa tête et ses jambes. Rien ne semble cassé, mais par précaution, on lui installe une minerve pour le cou et des bandages pour ses membres endommagés. Étant compliqué de réfléchir dans ces conditions, elle s'endort quelques heures. Ses parents sont morts sur le coup et c'est la seule chose qu'elle garde en tête. Sa vengeance. Ce conducteur l'a fait exprès, pourquoi, personne n'a la réponse. Elle se réveille en sursaut, dans les bras de sa sœur, en larmes. Pour l'instant, faire le deuil de ses parents est la seule chose à faire...

Après leur enterrement, la petite grandit vite. Un an s'écoule et sa vengeance ne fait que s'accroître, en même temps qu'elle apprend des choses sur sa famille. Et c'est là, dans sa chambre, qu'elle se retrouve dans cet endroit sombre. Elle accepte le pacte, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Une longue silhouette vêtue de noir entra dans une chambre. A première observation, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'adolescente, les murs habillés d'un mauve lavande sombre. Des posters y étaient accrochés et surplombaient presque les murs. La silhouette, apparemment un homme, ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière d'un soleil d'automne. Un grommellement féminin se fit entendre à travers les couvertures d'un lit deux personnes. Les couvertures bougeaient, mais la jeune femme ne daignait pas sortir.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au Lycée, Maîtresse.

-Fiche-moi la paix, je veux pas y aller.

-Si Maîtresse ne daigne pas sortir de son lit, alors... »

L'homme, de manière gracieuse, souleva la couverture, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente soit complètement découverte. Elle se relevait à toute vitesse vers l'homme et le fixait d'un air sombre. L'homme, lui, souriait. La demoiselle sur les nerfs, hurla son nom.

« Tu m'énerve, Sebastian ! Je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller, c'est pas chinois ! »

Mais l'homme n'écoutait pas, au contraire, il la narguait de son sourire. La brune soupirait de rage, se levait et prenait la direction de la douche. Avant de sortir, l'adolescente se tournait face à l'homme. Il posait alors ses yeux rouges dans les lunes de la jeune femme et d'un air hautain, sortait de la pièce, tout en lui disant :

« Ne t'avise pas de venir m'habiller cette fois. C'est vraiment déplacé, même les yeux bandés.

L'homme posait la main gauche sur son cœur et se courbait légèrement,

-Yes, Mistress. »

_J'ai accepté en échange de mon âme._

_Ce pacte diabolique,_

_Qui me mènera à celui qui a sali le nom de ma famille._

« As-tu un nom, Démon ?

- Un nom ?

- Oui, tu dois avoir un nom, non ? »

Le démon fixait de ses yeux rouges la demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui. Comparé aux autres âmes qu'il avait pu dévorer, celle-ci était complètement différente. Elle n'était pas comme son dernier repas, elle n'était pas comme _Son_ jeune maître. On ne lui avait jamais demander si il avait un nom, bien longtemps perdus par d'autres. D'habitudes, on lui imposait un prénom, même aussi bête soit-il. Et elle, elle attendait une réponse, comme si cela coulait de source qu'il en est un. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui fournir de réponse, elle reprit la parole.

« Ton dernier prénom, c'était quoi ?

-Sebastian.

-Alors, tu t'appelleras Sebastian. »

_J'irais jusqu'au bout de ma vengeance._

_Atténuer ma peine. _

_Grâce à lui, _

_Sebastian._


	2. Chapitre 1

Élise Deway était devenue une adolescente bien normale, allant au Lycée, un réseau social bien développé... Pour devenir forte, il fallait qu'elle le soit. Elle ne devait pas flancher et montré ses faiblesses. Ses yeux sombres ne laissait rien paraître et elle conservait sur son visage un masque froid et dur. Elle n'avait cependant pas changé pour autant, elle gardait ses mélodies sombres, qui lui résonnaient comme de la douceur. Chaque coups de guitares lui donnait des frissons agréables.

Les cours semblaient être tous les même; mornes et déplaisants. Sa voisine lui donnait un petit coup de coude. Elle se tournait vers elle, lascive.

« Hé, dis Lise, il sera là tout à l'heure ton tuteur ?

-Ha, tu sais qu'il vient toujours me chercher le soir.

-Génial ! Dit-elle, émoustillée, Il est mignon ton tuteur. Il est jeune aussi...

-Il n'est pas pour toi. Répondit Élise en souriant. »

Son amie croisait les bras, boudeuse. _Sebastian n 'est à personne._ Élise avait tout d'une adolescente normale, même au niveau physique. Elle cachait cependant son œil gauche, _la marque du pacte. _Elle n'était ni grande, ni petite, ni trop belle, ni trop laide.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et ainsi le début de la pause de midi résonnait dans les couloirs et chacun prenaient la direction du réfectoire. L'école permettait à chacun de ses élèves de sortir manger ou de rester dans la bâtisse lors du dîner. Élise, elle, sortait dîner dans les pelouses et y rêvassait toute l'heure de pause, avec ses amis. Elle n'avait qu'une seule véritable amie, Alice, qui était également sa voisine de banc. Toutes deux mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, si ce n'est qu'Alice parlait trop souvent de Sebastian, irritant la brune. Il fallait pourtant avouer que Sebastian était beau et élégant, malgré cela, Élise gardait la tête froide. Elle était possessive, assez pour qu'elle pense que Sebastian était _son _Majordome/tuteuret que si on avait le malheur de l'approcher de trop près, la jeune Deway sortirait ses griffes.

Du côté de Sebastian, l'heure était au ménage quotidien de la maison. Bien que cela allait vite, l'homme des lieux prenait tout son temps. En même temps, il n'avait pas eu le choix, vu que Élise lui avait ordonné de rester à la maison et de ne pas sortir avant l'heure d'aller la récupéré au Lycée. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle était probablement en danger, il se contentait tout simplement obéir. La porte s'ouvrit, comme d'habitudes vers les quinze heures et demi, signalant au Majordome que Sasha, la sœur de Élise était rentré du travail. Il l'accueillait chaleureusement et lui ôtait son manteau pour le pendre dans le couloir d'entrée. Elle le remerciait et fonçait dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour s'ouvrir une bière et en boire une gorgée. Comme d'habitudes, et n'ayant pas d'autres sujets de conversations, Sasha demandait, appuyée contre le plan de travail :

« Alors, Sebby, on mange quoi ce soir ?

L'homme pénétrait dans la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Nous mangerons des pâtes.

La blonde aux yeux verts soupirait, las.

-Encore ? J'en ai marre des pâtes moi !, Elle levait les yeux sur Sebastian, un sourire pervers sur le bord des lèvres, T'as bien autre chose à proposer, vu que nous sommes seuls... »

L'homme soupirait, consterné. Cette fille allait finir par l'agacer, car cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer par Sasha, loin de là. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était un Démon destiné à servir Élise, elle s'était mis en tête de le draguer. Pour seule réponse, il sortait sa montre à gousset de sa poche, vérifiant l'heure. Il était temps d'aller chercher la Lycéenne. Il tournait les talons, laissant Sasha dans son boudin, enfilait son manteau et sortait de la maison de façon théâtrale. Il arrivait devant les grilles de la grande bâtisse et patientait attirant les femmes qui patientaient l'arrivé de leurs enfants. Les grilles, automatisées s'ouvrirent, laissant les élèves sortir de l'endroit, sans doute oppressant vu dans quel état se mettaient ces adolescents pour sortir de la bâtisse à toute vitesse. Ou peut-être était-ce pour récupérer une liberté ? Peu importe, il n'était pas question de s'attarder sur les humains. Cependant, plus rien ne semblait atteindre Sebastian lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de sa Maîtresse. Ses yeux gris étaient une ''fascination'' pour Sebastian, il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais dans ce regard, il pouvait parfois y voir un reflet de Ciel Phantomhive, son dernier Maître. Il pensait certainement à l'attitude que prenait Élise parfois, lorsqu'elle gardait un masque froid et dur sur le visage. Comme à son habitude, elle avait ce masque, même en compagnie de son amie Alice, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion (le malheur) de rencontrer. Alice sautait presque sur Sebastian, les yeux étoilés par une espèce de fascination.

« Oh, bonjour Monsieur Michaelis.

-Bonjour, Alice, répondit-il en souriant.

Élise relevait les yeux sur l'homme. Il était tout de même grand, même si la brune n'était pas si petite que ça.

-Allons-y, s'il vous plaît.

-Tu compte partir sans dire au revoir Lise ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la voix masculine. Le jeune homme du même âge que les adolescentes s'approchait d'eux, souriant. On aurait cru que ce jeune homme venait de descendre sur terre tel un ange, tant sa beauté le laissait paraître. Et même, tout le laissait croire, car il se comportait comme tel, se mouvait comme tel, parlait comme tel. Élise sourit.

-Mais on ne t'oublie pas, Damian. Ce serait impossible et tu le sais.

Cette façon dont Élise parlait à ce garçon irritait littéralement Sebastian, qui l'observait d'un air hautain et méfiant. Le jeune homme sourit à la brune.

-Je sais, tu ne peux te passer de moi.

Non, décidément, ce garçon n'était pas la tasse de thé de Sebastian. Dire que Élise était intime avec ce blond, lui sortait par les trous de nez. Franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait à celui-là ? Un peu nerveux, le Démon se baissa à l'oreille de sa Maîtresse.

-Il est temps de rentré, soufflait-il, Votre sœur vous attends. »

Élise se tournait vers son Majordome et opinait. Elle laissait ses amis et rentrait avec Sebastian. Assez loin du Lycée, il sortait de sa poche de manteau un paquet de biscuits et le tendait à la brune, après avoir ouvert le paquet. Elle prenait le paquet, elle lui arrachait presque le paquet des mains. Étonné, il se tournait vers elle.

« Maîtresse ?

Elle mordait dans un biscuit rageusement. Après avoir avaler sa bouchée, elle levait les yeux vers Sebastian, le perçant du regard.

-Pourquoi il faut Toujours que tu sois comme ça face à Damian ?, insistait-elle sur le quatrième mot, Il a fait quelque chose qui te plaît pas ?

Il écarquillait les yeux. Elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose déplaisait à Sebastian chez ce garçon. Il regardait de nouveau devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne sais pas, Maîtresse. »

Elle reniflait et mordait de nouveau dans son biscuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un abris de bus et attendirent dans le plus grand silence le bus qui les ramènerait chez eux. Il fallu à peine une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le bus n'arrive. Ils entrèrent dans le moyen de transport et s'installèrent. Les quelques femmes, de différents âges, étaient attirées par la prestance de Sebastian, rendant légèrement Élise irritante. Elle crispait ses mains et ses doigts, serrant les poings. Durant le trajet, la demoiselle agrippait subtilement le manteau de son Majordome, mais celui-ci laissait ses yeux tombés sur cette main. Ses rubis ne lâchaient pas cette main pendant quelques minutes, pendant que la jeune femme tentait de fuir son Démon, détournant la tête vers le paysage défilant.

Ils débarquèrent enfin à l'arrêt où ils descendaient habituellement. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Sebastian débarrassait Élise de son manteau et de son sac à dos. Elle entrait dans la cuisine, saluait sa sœur d'un air joyeux. A l'intérieur de ces murs, elle redevenait elle-même, oubliant ainsi son masque et sa froideur. Pour Sebastian, au début cela semblait très étrange qu'elle change ainsi de comportement, puis au final il avait réussi à s'y faire. Elle s'installait à table, pendant que le Majordome des lieux se mettait à la tâche rapidement, préparant le souper. Sasha demandait une bière et l'homme s'empressait de lui en ouvrir une et le lui apporté dans le salon. Il revenait ensuite aux fourneaux.

« Tu as des devoirs, Lise ?, demandait la blonde à sa sœur.

-Hn, j'en ai.

-Alors va, fait-les.

La demoiselle soupirait, tout en faisant glisser la chaise. Elle se levait las et montait dans sa chambre avec son sac à dos.

-A peine sortie de cet endroit, il faut encore que je m'immerge dedans., lâchait-elle entre ses dents.

-Je t'ai entendu ! »

Elle grognait tout en montant les escaliers, mais sa joie prenait le dessus et elle affichait alors un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Elle s'immergeait immédiatement dans ses devoirs, pendant qu'en bas, Sebastian faisait le souper de bon train.

Elle venait tout juste finir lorsque Sasha l'appelait. Élise descendait alors, s'attablait et ils mangèrent. Sebastian restait debout aux côtés de la brune, pendant le repas. Un Démon ne mange pas, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'âmes.

Après le repas, Élise montait se douché et partait se couché en même temps que Sasha. Sebastian montait peu après avoir fait la vaisselle et s'introduisait dans la chambre de sa Maîtresse. Il s'habillait d'un pyjama noir et entrait dans le lit. C'était ainsi depuis le début, le Démon devait dormir avec elle. Soit dit en passant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné que la chambre d'amis n'était pas totalement en ordre et puis, personne dans la maison n'avait le droit d'y entrer car cette chambre était, au départ, celle des parents. La chaleur du corps de sa Maîtresse lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos. Non pas qu'il détestait cela, mais c'était tout même étrange. Il observait pendant un moment le visage paisible d'Élise et la respiration lente et paisible que sa poitrine enchaînait en rythme. Souvent, la demoiselle se levait en sursaut après un cauchemars et Sebastian avait cet instinct de la rassuré en la prenant dans les bras. Heureusement, ce soir, rien ne semblait interféré son sommeil et il s'en réjouissait. Il fermait les yeux, ne laissant pour lui que les ténèbres.


	3. Chapitre 2

**NDA : **Voici le chapitre deux ! Il est un peu plus long que les deux autres et je vous souhaite bien du courage ! Bonne lecture et surtout laissez vos impressions !

Les tentures s'ouvraient sèchement, laissant entrer le soleil dans la pièce. Une silhouette bougeait nerveusement dans les couvertures du lit et grommelait. L'homme qui venait d'ouvrir les tentures se tournait vers le lit, tout en disant :

« Debout Maîtresse, il est l'heure.

La silhouette sortait des couvertures et ensuite du lit. L'homme s'approchait de la jeune femme et s'agenouillait devant elle. Il s'apprêtait à bander ses yeux lorsque la brune se reculait, effrayée.

-Mais tu veux faire quoi là ?, hurlait-elle.

L'homme, sa cravate en main, levait les yeux sur sa Maîtresse.

-Maîtresse semble extrêmement fatigué ce matin, je pensais donc l'aider à s'habiller.

L'adolescente soupirait tout en passant une main sur son front. Il croyait bien faire, mais tout de même... Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et pendant que Sebastian bandait ses yeux, elle déboutonnait son top rose saumon. Élise levait les yeux sur son Majordome.

-Tu peux enlever le haut. »

Il prenait du bout des doigts les deux extrémités du vêtement et l'enlevait rapidement. Il passait le sous-vêtement autour de sa poitrine, sans la touchée et agrafait les deux parties ensemble. Sans frôler ses bras nus, Sebastian remontait les lianes jusqu'aux épaules d'Élise, qui l'observait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça et au début, la brune n'avait pas su comment réagir si ce n'était qu'en hurlant dessus, le traitant de pervers. Mais cette fois, elle se laissait faire, mais restait malgré tout mal à l'aise. Même s'il ne voyait rien, le simple fait de se laisser toucher la rendait nerveuse. Il prenait la chemise blanche aux côtés d'Élise et la passait par un bras, puis l'autre et boutonnait la chemise de haut en bas. Il prenait la paire de longues chaussettes noires et les lui enfilait, les faisant glissé sur les jambes de sa Maîtresse. Il passait ensuite la longue jupe noir autour de sa taille et la boutonnait. Il retirait le bandage qui cachait jusque-là ses yeux mit le bout de tissu noir autour de sa nuque, il prenait ensuite les chaussures de la jeune femme et les attachait à ses pieds. Pour finir, il prenait le pull, le dernier vêtement et il le passait sur la chemise blanche. Il ajustait les derniers détails et se relevait, se courbant devant sa Maîtresse. Quant à Élise, elle le regardait, un air étonné sur le visage, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait jamais laissé l'opportunité de le faire. Elle baissait les yeux sous sa frange et détournait le regard.

« Merci, Sebastian.

Il se relevait et sortait de la chambre, laissant à l'adolescente le temps de préparer les derniers détails. »

Elle sortait de sa chambre, pénétrant alors dans la salle de bain, se fixant dans le miroir pendant quelques secondes. Elle prenait la brosse à cheveux et la faisait glisser dans sa chevelure brune. Elle appliquait de la laque, pour éviter qu'un coup de vent ne vienne soulever sa mèche. Elle sortait ensuite et descendait les escaliers, entrant dans la cuisine et s'attablant. Sebastian lui déposait un petit déjeuner complet sur la table et la laissait manger à sa faim. C'était le silence le plus total dans la maison, lorsque Sasha partait, tout devenait froid et silencieux. Le genre de silence que Sebastian connaissait. Elise finit la dernière gorgée de son jus d'orange, se laissant glisser de la chaise et se levait. Accompagnée de Sebastian elle passait le couloir d'entrée et le Majordome lui enfilait le manteau sur ses épaules. Il passait l'écharpe noir autour du cou de l'adolescente et la serrait légèrement. Il fermait le manteau et lui tendait le sac à dos qu'elle prenait sur ses épaules, pendant que Sebastian s'habillait également. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'au Lycée et la laissait passer les grilles sans un « A tout à l'heure ». Le regard de Sebastian devint sombre lorsqu'il aperçut Damian s'avancer vers sa Maîtresse, souriant. Le Démon tournait les talons et prenait le chemin de la maison. Pas besoin de prendre le bus, sauter de toits en toits ferait l'affaire. Il rentrait dans la maison, s'ôtait de son manteau et commençait à faire le ménage. C'étaient des jours habituels, où rien ne se passait. Comme tous les jours, Sasha rentrait vers quinze heures et demi et se servait une bière. Cependant...

« Sebastian, ce soir nous allons voir des amis !, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Des amis ?, demandait-il.

-Nous sommes tous invités au manoir des parents de Damian.

Ce nom resta coincé dans le fond de la gorge du Démon. Il eut difficile à avaler ce prénom mais y parvint.

-Alors, toi, moi et Élise, on ira faire du shopping !

-Nous... Allons prendre la voiture ?, demandait-il.

-Bah oui !

Il redoutait cela. Non pas que la blonde ne savait pas conduire, mais parfois elle était un peu nerveuse. Quant à Élise, il était difficile de la faire rentrer dans une voiture. Le traumatisme était encré en elle et la hantait chaque fois qu'il fallait prendre la voiture. Il se courbait cependant et continuait son ménage. »

Il patientait devant les grilles automatiques de l'entrée du Lycée et attendait qu'elles s'ouvrent. Après cinq minutes d'attente, les élèves sortaient et comme toujours, Alice restait pendue au cou de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Comme il l'ait prévu, Élise tirait une drôle de tête lorsque Sasha lui parla de prendre la voiture. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix, l'adolescente ravalait sa peur tout au fond d'elle et entrait dans la voiture, en tremblant. Sebastian l'aidait alors à entrer dans la voiture, l'installant à l'arrière à ses côtés. Tétanisée, elle se calait dans le fond du siège, agrippant la main de Sebastian, le seul qui soit avec elle. Arrivée à destination, Élise sortait rapidement de la voiture, la respiration saccadée. Et dire qu'ensuite elle devrait remonter dedans était relevé de la folie. Ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial et commencèrent à suivre Sasha qui semblait savoir où aller. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements élégants et scrutèrent chaque robe, tenues et autres. Sasha prenait par le poignet sa petite sœur et l'emportait dans le rayon des robes de soirées. Les robes défilaient sous le nez d'Élise qui commençait à trouver cette histoire complètement absurde. A un moment, Sebastian se retournait vivement en entendant Élise hurlée.

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE DU ROSE ! »

Le Majordome retournait à ses affaires en souriant, amuser. L'adolescente sortait du rayon, pendant que Sasha continuait de regardé ce qu'elle pourrait mettre et Élise s'approchait de Sebastian.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui te convient ?

L'homme aux yeux rubis sortait un magnifique costume comme il en portait habituellement, seulement avec quelque chose d'élégant en plus. Pour la première fois, il vit sa Maîtresse sourire, chose qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement en dehors de la maison. Elle relevait les yeux sur lui.

-Tu seras parfait là-dedans. »

Elle faisait demi-tour avec le costume et se faufilait dans les rayons chercher après Sasha, laissant Sebastian dans un état de stupéfaction des plus totales. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sa Maîtresse n'était pas du genre a flatté ou encore moins à dire de telles choses. Pour lui, elle était froide et c'était tout. Enfin, elle était étrange, cette fille. Il arrivait lorsque Sasha payait les vêtements à la caisse et ils sortirent avec les trois sacs du centre commercial. Sebastian, bien entendu, portait les sacs et ils rentrèrent dans la voiture. Élise semblait un peu plus détendue mais était toujours aussi tétanisé.

Arrivé chez eux, Sasha demandait à Élise d'aller d'abord s'habiller avant Sebastian. Il n'y faisait aucun doute, la blonde voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Élise dans cette robe. Elle lui donnait le sac contenant la robe de l'adolescente et celle-ci montait à l'étage. Sasha laissait Sebastian et montait elle aussi avec son sac, finalement, la blonde laissait le choix à Sebastian de s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il y montait et se préparait lui aussi. Il descendait avant les deux autres, lorsqu'il entendit Élise l'appeler. Il franchissait la porte de la chambre de sa Maîtresse et fut surpris de la voir dans une robe. Elle était noire et blanche et lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, aux garnitures de dentelles. Il y avait un nœud qui entourait sa taille et des ficelles lui remontaient jusque la poitrine. On apercevait légèrement la poitrine d'Élise grâce à la petite ouverture qui partait des épaules, avec de jolies dentelles devant. L'adolescente tournait la tête vers son Majordome. Visiblement elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Peux-tu m'aider à attacher cette robe ? Je ne sais pas aller jusque dans mon dos et serrer cette... Chose.

-Bien sûr, Maîtresse.

Il s'avançait et serrait la robe autant qu'il put. Elle se retournait vers lui, contente que cela se termine.

-Merci Sebastian. Allons-y, Sasha devrait avoir terminé de mettre la sienne. »

Il opinait en souriant et ils descendirent les escaliers. Sebastian aidait Élise à mettre son manteau et enfilait ensuite le sien. Sasha descendait à vive allure et fut émerveillé devant sa sœur. Après ce moment de fascination, Sebastian aidait Sasha à mettre son manteau et ils prirent la route du Manoir de Damian.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du Manoir et Sebastian eut l'impression de connaître l'endroit. Un homme arrivait aux portes de la voiture et ouvrit d'abord à Elise et Sebastian. Il partait ensuite en direction de la porte du pilote et laissait sortir Sasha, qui lui donnait avec plaisir les clés de la voiture. Un autre homme les accompagnait jusque l'intérieur du Manoir et les laissait aller jusque la salle de séjour où se déroulait le bal. A peine passaient-ils le seuil de la salle que Damian, vêtu de blanc, approchait les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je suis très heureux de vous voir ce soir., dit-il, joyeusement.

Il laissait son regard Azur détailler Élise, qui ne tardait pas à rougir.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir Lise.

La demoiselle reprenait durement un masque froid. Mais ses joues la trahissaient et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même son rire était irritant, tant il était cristallin. La musique débutait et Damian prenait par la main Élise.

-Voulez-vous danser, jolie demoiselle ?

Sasha la poussait à aller sur la piste et Élise du accepter. La blonde prenait ensuite Sebastian par le bras et allait sur la piste. Ils dansèrent et Sasha, de ses yeux verts observait Sebastian, qui cherchait visiblement du regard sa Maîtresse. Pendant qu'il faisait tournr Sasha, faisant voler sa chevelure blonde, la jeune femme lui demandait :

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ma sœur parmi tant d'autres ?

Le Démon baissait les yeux sur sa cavalière, surpris. Ses yeux verts ne le lâchaient pas du regard et les lèvres de la blonde se fendaient en un sourire.

-Il doit y avoir des âmes qui ont une vie bien plus excitante que la nôtre. Pourquoi avoir fait un pacte avec une adolescente assoiffée de vengeance ?

Il fermait les yeux lentement et laissait apparaître un sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres. Ses yeux rouges s'éveillèrent, attirant encore plus Sasha à ne regarder rien d'autre.

-Parce que votre sœur possède quelque chose de spécial.

La blonde rie légèrement et se laissait finalement bercer par les mouvements de Sebastian. Les Émeraudes de Sasha remontèrent une fois de plus sur Sebastian et une fois proches de Damian et Élise, elle prenait le blond par le bras et ils échangeaient ainsi les partenaires. La brune levait les yeux sur son Majordome des enfers. Arrêtée depuis quelques secondes, Élise hésitait à prendre la main du Démon. Il finissait par le faire lui-même en soupirant et il la fit tourné soulevant légèrement sa robe. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher le regard de l'homme, qui lui souriait en plantant ses iris dans les siens. Elle rougit sur le coup, en laissant passé au-delà de la barrière de ses lèvres :

-...Sebastian... »

L'homme fut quelque peu surpris qu'elle l'appelle de cette façon. D'habitudes, elle ne restait pas de longues minutes à l'observer dans les yeux, mais là, il ressentait quelque chose en plus... Était-ce de la fascination ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche, c'était sans doute normal après tout.

Après cette danse, Damian reprenait Élise, faisant légèrement serrer les poings de Sebastian. Il sentait chez ce garçon quelque chose de bizarre, de non humain. Et s'il avait le malheur de le dire à sa Maîtresse, celle-ci se mettrait certainement en colère. Alors il se contentait de fermer sa bouche et ne rien dire. Comme un Majordome. Il reprenait Sasha comme partenaire et ils dansèrent ainsi durant un moment.

La soirée s'achevait et il était l'heure pour les deux filles Deway et Sebastian de rentrer. Directement passé la porte, la grande Deway montait se coucher et Sebastian montait Élise dans sa chambre. Il l'installait sur le lit et s'agenouillait, lui ôtant ses chaussures. La jeune femme le fixait de haut et sur un ton froid et ordonnateur lui disait :

« Déshabille-moi.

Il levait les yeux vers elle, surpris, puis, baissait la tête, posant sa main gauche sur son cœur.

-Yes, Mistress. »

Il se relevait et allait chercher un pyjama dans la garde-robe d'Élise. Il la mettait debout devant lui et se bandait les yeux. Il déliait les lacets qu'il avait serrés quelques heures avant et laissait glisser la robe jusqu'à terre. Il prenait le haut du pyjama de l'adolescente et le lui enfilait. Il faisait ensuite passé le bas autour de la taille d'Élise. Les yeux bandés, il ne remarquait pas que sa Maîtresse rougissait. Il était absolument hors de question pour elle d'avoir des sentiments envers ce Démon, c'était même quelque chose hors du commun mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et frissonner. Il débandait ses yeux et la laissait s'infiltrer dans les couvertures de son lit. Il se courbait et sortait de la chambre, la laissant s'endormir profondément pour entrer à son tour dans le lit.

_« -Pourquoi avoir choisi ma sœur parmi tant d'autres ? _

_-Parce que votre sœur possède quelque chose de spécial. »_


	4. Chapitre 3

Habituel matin, cours habituels, dîner ordinaire...

Élise soupirait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces journées trop répétitives qui finissaient par bousiller son moral. Au fond, elle aurait aimé avoir une vie fantastique et rebondissante, mais là, c'était plus une vie à s'endormir debout. La burne soupirait de désespoir, si au moins il y avait un truc rebondissant dans sa vie. Elle avait souvent pensé à jouer les héros grâce et avec Sebastian, mais c'était complètement tordu comme idée, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour en devenir une. Quoique... Fallait-il suivre ses instincts ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle y réfléchirait deux fois avant de faire quelque chose. Elle finissait son berlingot de jus, le regard dans le vide, n'écoutant que d'une demi-oreille les exploits de la veille d'Alice. Élise se couchait dans l'herbe, les bras sous sa tête.

« ...Et mon père m'a carrément privé de PC !

La brune relevait les yeux sur son amie, qui boudait encore son père. En souriant elle lui demandait :

-Et il t'a dit quoi ?

Alice levait l'index, prenait un air grave sur le visage telle une comédienne et répondait :

-C'est pour ton bien Alice, il est hors de question que tu me répondes de la sorte., prenait-elle d'une voix grave.

Élise éclatait de rire avec son amie. Élise avait eu plus d'affinités avec Alice, car celle-ci avait perdu sa mère très tôt et ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. La pauvre femme était morte après avoir donné naissance à sa petite fille. Elle s'arrêtait de rire tout en disant :

-Sasha aussi me fait la blague.

-Et Sebastian ?

-Lui c'est pire, lorsque je veux pas venir au Lycée, il s'obstine.

Alice éclatait de rire.

-C'est un peu normal non ?

-Si tu le dis.

Une ombre vint perturber le calme des deux jeunes filles. Elles levèrent les yeux d'une manière synchronisée et firent face au blond, au visage angélique et aux yeux Azur. Il sourit aux deux jeunes femmes tout en disant :

-On se marre bien ici à ce que je vois.

Élise se levait enthousiaste, posant ses coudes contre l'herbe.

-Damian ! »

Le jeune homme s'installait entre les deux filles et la fin de l'heure de pause se passa bien.

A la fin des cours, comme toujours, Élise retrouvait Sebastian devant les grilles. Le vent soulevait les cheveux du Majordome, attirant plus Élise vers lui. Rien n'interférait ce moment, même Damian et Alice venaient de quitter son esprit. Tout ce qui l'attirait à présent, était les deux rubis de Sebastian braqués sur elle. Il agissait toujours tel un chien de garde, protégeant son Maître au péril de sa vie. Et sans l'avouer, la Maîtresse adorait ça. Après tout, le pacte qui les unissait servait à ce qu'elle survive jusqu'à trouver celui ou ceux qui avaient bafoué le nom de sa famille. Et Sebastian avait bien ce rôle de chien de garde dans la peau. Cette fois, elle quittait rapidement Alice et Damian, pour rentrer avec le Majordome. Comme toujours, il lui ouvrait un paquet de biscuits et elle le prenait avec plaisir, mordant dans un biscuit. Le Démon tournait la tête vers elle.

« Pourquoi être partie si vite, Maîtresse ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Même si c'était faux et qu'elle se refusait de se l'avouer. Le Majordome des enfers relevait la tête devant lui sans rien dire d'autre.

Arrivée à l'abri de bus, Élise levait la tête vers Sebastian.

-Sebastian, si je te disais que j'ai très envie de jouer les héros avec toi, qu'en dirais-tu ?

L'homme baissait la tête vers sa Maîtresse, un peu surpris. Puis il lui sourit en répondant :

-Maîtresse aimerait défendre les opprimés ?

Elle hochait la tête, impassible. Il posait son index et son pouce sur son menton, signe de réflexion intense. Après quelques secondes, il tournait le regard vers la brune en souriant.

-J'obéirais. »

Comme elle l'ait prévu, l'homme se laisserait entrer dans cette folie. Il ne craignait absolument rien, ce Démon. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Le bus s'arrêtait et les prenait, les déposant devant chez eux. Élise saluait chaleureusement sa sœur et montait directement dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas devoirs, elle voulait paraître crédible aux yeux de Sebastian. Elle y restait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'appel signalant que le souper était prêt. Elle descendait dans la cuisine et s'attablait. Les deux filles Deway mangèrent dans l'ambiance et la bonne humeur, pendant que Sebastian restait là et observait la scène. Après le repas, L'adolescente remontait se doucher et mettre elle-même son pyjama. Elle descendait en peignoir dans le salon, regarder un film avec sa sœur. Elle remontait ensuite se coucher et s'endormait très vite.

_Elle se retrouvait dans une voiture. Elle apercevait son père assis au volant et sa mère à ses côtés répétant à son secrétaire la même phrase. La brune hurlait à son père de faire attention, mais rien ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Le choc fut violent. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent était ses parents ensanglantés. La voiture qui venait de les percutés faisait demi-tour et fonçait droit sur Élise. _

Elle se réveillait en sursaut, dans des bras masculins. Il la serrait contre elle, comme si il pensait qu'elle finirait par s'envoler d'un simple coup de vent. Élise posait la tête dans le cou de Sebastian, lui agrippant comme elle put le haut de son pyjama. Elle restait dans cette position, même si les cheveux du Démon lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras et Sebastian la recouchait, prenant soin de lui remettre la couverture sur elle. Il la suivait jusqu'au petit matin.

Sebastian réveillait sa Maîtresse et la laissait s'habiller. Arrivée en bas, elle découvrit sa sœur en train de lire le journal, sirotant une tasse de café. Elle balançait de bout de papier sur la table.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, demandait Élise, Une star que tu adores n'est plus libre ?

-Pire, une série de meurtres bizarres sème la panique dans les rues de Londres.

La brune soulevait un sourcil. Elle prenait le morceau de papier et y lisait, tout en mangeant le déjeuner de Sebastian :

-La police enquête actuellement sur un cas de meurtres des plus étranges. En effet, un poison circule dans la ville de Londres et tue des personnes, toutes importantes. A première vue, il s'agirait d'une drogue provoquant une mort lente et douloureuse. Cette drogue est vendue dans les hauts rangs, comme les jeunes aristocrates. La police n'a cependant, rien voulu nous dire de plus., elle s'arrêtait, réfléchissant. Hm, il est vrai que c'est très étrange, en effet.

Le Majordome sourit. Enfin, il y allait avoir un peu de piment dans cette vie monotone. Et il était convaincu que sa Maîtresse n'en pensait pas moins. Ils se préparèrent pour emmener Élise au Lycée et partirent aussi vite, souhaitant à Sasha une bonne journée à la maison. Pendant le trajet, Élise discutait avec Sebastian.

-Tu vas te renseigner sur cette ''drogue'' et récolter le plus d'informations possible. Tu reviendras, comme d'habitude, me chercher au Lycée, comme si de rien n'était. As-tu compris ?

-Yes, Mistress.

Il l'accompagnait devant les grilles du Lycée. Élise se tournait vers Sebastian, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-A plus tard., elle avançait puis se retournait vivement, Sois prudent surtout.

L'homme laissait la surprise s'emparer de son visage, pendant qu'il regardait Élise se retourner en souriant. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision, il sourit en fermant les yeux et disparaissait aussi vite. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Élise dînait, comme toujours sur les pelouses avec Alice, pendant que la demoiselle lui racontait ses ''exploits''. Élise, elle, n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupée de penser à Sebastian. Même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour le Démon. Sa réflexion disparaissait lorsque Damian s'avança vers elle et Alice. Il se baissait devant l'adolescente, légèrement surprise.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important Lise., dit-il, C'est à propos de nous.

La brune opinait et le blond l'aidait à se relever et ils partaient assez loin d'Alice, qui d'un seul coup se retrouvait seule. Le jeune homme s'appuyait contre un appui de fenêtre, le dos contre la vitre. Élise se retrouvait devant lui et lui tenait la main que le garçon n'avait pas daigné lâcher. Il posait ses iris dans ceux d'Élise, qui cherchait des réponses du pourquoi étaient-ils là. Damian sourit d'un air enjôleur, ce qui paraissait assez effrayant pour Lise.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, toi et moi ?

L'adolescente fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Aux choses sérieuses ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Voyons ! Ça tombe sous le sens non ? Il serait peut-être temps que toi et moi..., il se rapprochait d'elle, frôlant presque leurs lèvres, Qu'on devienne de vrais petits amis. Comme par exemple, s'embrasser, dormir ensemble... Tout ce qu'un couple devrait faire.

Élise redoutait ce passage. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'envie que Damian s'immisce aussi dans sa vie. Et puis, n'étaient-ils pas bien dans ces conditions ? Comment réagirait Sebastian, lui qui était toujours aussi bizarre en compagnie du blond ? Elle lâchait la main de couleur neige du garçon. Elle était coincée et complètement paniquée. Non, elle ne devait pas le laisser entrer dans sa vie aussi loin, même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle le quitte. Il en était hors de question. L'adolescent passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds et répondait face au silence de la brune :

-Réfléchis bien, je te laisse autant de temps que tu veux. Tu me le diras lorsque tu seras prête. Sur ce, à plus tard princesse.

Damian se retirait et partait dans la direction opposée de celle par où ils étaient arrivés là. La demoiselle se cachait le visage sous ses mèches, les dents serrées. Elle agrippait de sa main droite son pull d'uniforme. Pour elle, le choix était déjà fait; hors de question qu'il ne franchisse, ne fut-ce qu'un centimètre de sa barrière. Il était encore trop tôt. Cela faisait à peine une année qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la mort d'attendre encore. En réalité, c'était pour qu'elle ne s'accroche pas même si elle était tombée facilement dans les griffes de l'amour avec Damian, ce n'était pas une raison pour franchir à toute vitesse les étapes. Elle retrouvait son masque impassible sur le visage, tournait les talons et partait retrouver Alice. »

Comme elle le lui ait donné l'ordre, vers seize heures, Élise apercevait Sebastian devant les grilles ouvertes. Elle saluait Alice et prenait la route avec le Démon. Mine de rien, le voyage fut silencieux, mais inhabituellement lourd. L'homme, visiblement préoccupé n'osait lui poser de questions et se contentait d'avancer.

Malgré qu'elle se refusait de faire entrer Damian dans son intimité, Élise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit l'après midi. Trois sentiments se battaient au fond d'elle; la colère, car elle avait été choquée dont il lui avait parlé, l'amour qu'elle lui portait duquel elle pensait que ce devait être normal pour lui et pour eux de franchir l'étape et de l'inquiétude au niveau de son Majordome, qui deviendrait sans doute froid et ''jaloux'' sur l'adolescent. Elle finissait par rompre le silence.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur quoi on enquête ?

-Oui.

Il sortait des documents de la poche intérieur de son manteau et les donnait à sa Maîtresse.

L'adolescente lisait avec attention les lignes qui étaient écrites.

-J'ai aussi récupéré des informations chez les familles des défunts et bizarrement, seuls les garçons sont touchés.

-Je vois..., dit-elle, l'air ailleurs. On dirait que la police n'a aucune piste si ce n'est celle qui rapproche ces garçons. Cette drogue s'attaque aux gens qui ont les moyens de se l'offrir vu qu'elle coûte cher sur le marché. Ce qui devrait leur facilité la tâche, c'est que la distribution chez les dealers est restreinte, mais aussi plus délicate car beaucoup d'entre eux sont bien protégés. D'après ce que je lis en tout cas.

-Dois-je me charger de retrouver l'un des leurs ce soir, Maîtresse ?

-Hm, on verra ça après le souper.

-Très bien. »

Après cette conversation, le silence lourd reprenait sa place, inquiétant tout de même Sebastian. Qu'avait sa Maîtresse si soudainement ? D'habitudes, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus en réclamant ses biscuits ou son chocolat quotidien. Mais là, on aurait cru que ça ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. Quelque chose s'était passé au Lycée et le Démon avec comme l'impression que sa incluait Damian. Que lui avait-il fait ? De toute façon, Élise finirait par lui dire, comme il y ait un an, où elle lui avait dit après quelques semaines qu'elle et Damian sortaient ensemble. Déjà qu'à l'époque, il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois et ça l'avait carrément irrité, mais quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il avait failli devenir fou. Ou malade, les deux sans doute. Ils rentraient chez eux et Sasha sautait au cou de Sebastian, lui disant qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Le Démon soupirait de consternation et tentait tant bien que mal de se retirer de l'étreinte de la blonde. Élise saluait tout de même sa sœur et montait directement dans sa chambre. Surprise par l'attitude de sa petite sœur, la blonde se retournait vers Élise. Sebastian se mettait à ses côtés et elle en profitait pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas avec l'adolescente. Le Démon lui répondit qu'il n'en savait pas plus, qu'elle était dans cet état depuis la sortie des cours. Sasha se décidait de monter, tandis que Sebastian commençait le souper.

Elle frappait trois fois à la porte et entrait dans la chambre. Elle aperçut sa sœur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans l'espace entre les deux parties de son corps. Sasha s'installait à ses côtés et posait une main sur l'épaule la plus proche, faisant relever le visage d'Élise vers elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Et bien... Tu sais qu'entre moi et Damian...

-Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?

-Il veut..., elle déglutit difficilement, Franchir une étape importante et je ne sais pas si je suis prête ou non.

-Il t'a laissé le temps de réfléchir ?

-Oui, mais... Je n'ai pas envie d'un côté, tandis que d'un autre j'ai envie... Je sais pas... Me sens perdue.

La blonde prenait sa sœur dans les bras, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir ma chérie, laisse-toi le temps.

-J'ai peur que ce soit trop long...

-Ce n'est jamais trop long.

Elle se retirait de l'étreinte et se levait. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retournait vers Élise.

-Il faudra le dire aussi à Sebastian tu sais. Il a l'air de se faire du souci pour toi.

-Pour ça aussi j'ai peur. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

-Arrête de penser aux autres. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ce sera le même pour toi.

Sasha faisait un clin d'œil à Élise, qui lui sourit. Elle ouvrit la porte et juste à ce moment-là, Sebastian s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. La blonde posait ses poings sur les hanches et scrutait du regard le Démon. Elle levait l'index sur lui et le secouait, de manière maternelle.

-Toi, dit-elle, tu apprendras qu'ici on n'écoute pas aux portes.

L'homme légèrement surpris posait ses yeux sur la femme.

-Je viens à peine d'arriver.

L'index de la blonde touchait presque le nez de Sebastian.

-Il y a intérêt. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Démon que tu peux tout te permettre, est-ce clair ?

-Yes, Madame. Je viens vous dire que le souper est prêt. Vous pouvez descendre.

La blonde reprenait un air joyeux en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Sa tombe vraiment bien, j'ai la dalle !

Sasha prenait les devants, tandis qu'Élise sortait de son lit. Très vite une ombre venait la déranger. Elle levait le regard sur l'homme alors que celui-ci lui tendait sa main gantée pour l'aider.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Maîtresse ?

Elle prenait délicatement la main de son Majordome et celui-ci l'aidait à se relever avec douceur. Bien qu'elle ait toujours cru que Sebastian avait la peau chaude, il n'en était rien. Le Démon avait la peau tiède, quasi froide. Cela lui avait toujours donné des frissons mais aujourd'hui, tout n'était plus qu'une question d'habitude. Était-ce l'instant propice de lui dire ? Non, parce qu'il dirait certainement _Votre souper va refroidir Maîtresse. _Elle le fixait durant quelques secondes et prenait les devants pour descendre dans la cuisine et s'attabler. »

Durant le souper, Élise expliquait la situation à Sasha, comme quoi elle avait décidé d'enquêter avec Sebastian sur cette histoire de drogue. Au début, la femme avait tapé du poing sur la table et hurlé sur la brune et le Démon comme quoi ils étaient tous les deux fous et inconscients de se mêler d'une telle histoire. Mais en écoutant les arguments d'Élise, la blonde finit par se plier au désir de sa petite sœur. C'est ainsi qu'Élise tournait le visage vers Sebastian.

« Ce soir, nous irons trouver un de ces dealers et on le fera parler.

-Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule.

-Je ne serais pas seule. Il y a Sebastian avec moi.

-Je refuse de rester seule ici et me dire que tu ne reviendras peut-être pas !

Élise soupirait de consternation et relevait les yeux sur sa sœur.

-Très bien. Tant que tu ne te crois pas dans un film américain à deux balles comme t'en regarde souvent, ça me va. »

Ils terminaient de souper, Élise partait se changer, se vêtir de noir et redescendait dans le hall. Sebastian lui enfilait son manteau, alors que Sasha passait autour du cou son écharpe. Ils sortaient de la maison et à peine Élise fermait la porte à clé, que Sebastian la prenait par un bras et Sasha de l'autre.

« Oi ! Fais attention !, criait Élise.

-Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse.

A tout l'opposé d'Élise, Sasha semblait être aux anges, dans les bras du Démon et le montrait bien en lâchant un petit filet de bave sur son écharpe. Elle, si elle pouvait le faire souvent, c'était certain qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Le Majordome s'envolait et savait exactement où s'arrêter. En effet, il savait où s'arrêter car il avait eu plus de renseignements que la police sur le sujet.

C'était une ruelle sombre. L'humidité y avait élu domicile et ça sentait l'urine et les poubelles. Élise fronçait les sourcils et observait les alentours. Dégoutée des lieux, elle brisait le silence.

« Tss, tu parles d'un endroit convenable pour vendre la Mort.

La blonde se mettait derrière Sebastian, montrant du doigt un coin sombre.

-E-Élise...

L'adolescente plaçait son regard vers l'endroit où sa sœur pointait le doigt. Froide comme un glacier, Élise ne bougeait pas, plissant les yeux de haine. N'ayant peur de rien, l'adolescente criait dans la rue.

-Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu ? Sort de là et sois un homme !

Sasha se retournait vers Élise, paniquée.

-Non, mais arrête de provoquer !

La brune reniflait, hautaine. De toute façon, même si on tentait quoi que ce soit, Sebastian serait là pour la protégé.

-Il reste cloîtrer dans l'ombre, la queue entre les jambes. Pas étonnant que ce soit un froussard.

Une silhouette sortait de l'ombre et s'approchait du petit groupe de trois, un objet brillant en main vu de loin. On apercevait à présent son visage, ce qui fit rire légèrement l'adolescente. Il avait les caractéristiques typiques d'un dealer.

-C'est toi gamine qui viens de dire ça ?, s'excitait-il.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'a ? Ça te plaît pas qu'une gamine de mon âge te dise des choses pareilles ? Tu devrais-t'en flatter, je pourrais être plus méchante avec toi.

-De toute façon, toi et tes petits copains aller crever.

-Ça, j'en doute... Sebastian, tires-en ce que tu peux de ce pauvre type et protège-nous !

-Yes, Mistress., dit-il en ajustant un gant du bout des incisives.

A peine le disait-il, que l'adversaire tirait un coup de feu. Comme une scène au ralenti, Sebastian attrapait la balle à l'aide de son pouce et son index. Le Démon eut un sourire en relevant les yeux sur son adversaire.

-Quel objet dangereux. J'ai toujours détesté ces objets.

Le dealer reculait de deux pas, surpris. Ses bras se mirent à trembler, signe qu'il commençait très vite à prendre panique. Voyant que son arme à feu ne serait plus utile, il la laissait tomber et sortait un canif. Il fonçait droit sur Sebastian et celui-ci évitait le premier coup, s'en suivit ensuite de plusieurs qu'admirablement le Démon évitait sans se forcer.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile, on n'a pas tout notre temps !, hurlait Élise, visiblement coincée dans les bras de Sasha.

-Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas voir ça !, disait Sasha sous la panique.

Sebastian saisissait le poignet de son adversaire et le coinçait définitivement en prenant ses deux bras.

-Nous voulons simplement savoir qui t'as donné les échantillons du ''Paradis des Anges''.

-Je-je sais pas, ça circule entre pleins de mains avant de venir jusqu'à moi !

Élise finissait par se retirer de l'étreinte de Sasha et s'avançait vers les deux hommes.

-Le fabricant de ce produit est très intelligent. Il a réussi à se faire oublier en jouant au tour de passe-passe., elle posait son regard sur le dealer, T'en a fourni à beaucoup ?

-Ouais et je n'ai le droit que d'en donner aux mecs. Il est facile de savoir à combien j'en ai donné mais je connais pas leurs noms.

-Que faisons-nous, Maîtresse ?

-On s'en va.

-Tu-tu me laisses la vie sauve ?

L'adolescente se retournait sur le dealer, avec un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas se risquer à te laisser en vie. Sebastian, débarrasse-toi de cette chose.

-Tels sont vos désirs, Maîtresse.

Élise prenait Sasha par le bras et la faisait pivoter, qu'elle n'ait pas l'horreur de voir la scène. Maître du jeu, Élise tournait le regard observant Sebastian se débarrasser de son adversaire, proprement. Il tirait sur les bras du garçon à sa merci et appuyant avec son pied sur le dos du garçon, les os se craquèrent et le garçon hurlait de douleur. Élise posait ses mains sur les oreilles de Sasha pendant le cri. La brune semblait très calme, elle se délectait même du cri de douleur. Un sourire sombre apparut sur ses lèvres un court instant. Lorsque le travail fut fini, Sebastian reprenait dans ses bras les deux filles et s'envolait de nouveau. Sasha s'endormait directement, épuisée. Le Majordome posait ses Rubis sur sa Maîtresse, qui semblait très calme. Il s'étonnait même du sourire sombre qu'il avait put entr'apercevoir sur les lèvres d'Élise.

-Quelle nuit magnifique, n'est-ce pas Sebastian.

-Magnifique, Maîtresse.

Elle était définitivement la personne la plus étrange qu'il puisse avoir servi en tant que Majordome Démon. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**NDA : **Ce chapitre est un **LEMON**.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sebastian, Sasha et Élise avaient rencontré le dealer. Bizarrement, Élise se voyait être plus joyeuse autant en dehors qu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Cela avait surpris sa sœur, autant que Sebastian, qui pensaient que l'adolescente allait rester froide tout le temps. Pourtant, chaque jour elle démontrait qu'elle pouvait avoir ses instants joyeux, rendant l'ambiance un peu plus stable et moins opprimante. Cette histoire ne l'avait pas changé plus que ça cependant. Une semaine s'était écoulée et Élise n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'avouer à Sebastian ce que désirait Damian. Il n'y avait pourtant pas à se faire de soucis, son Démon se plierait, peu importe ce que ça en coûterait, à ses désirs. Mais elle avait peur. Peur du tournant de trop haute importance que cela allait provoquer entre les deux personnages. Et elle se taisait.

Comme tous les jours de la semaine, Sebastian attendait l'adolescente devant les grilles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Élise était si distante parfois et il s'était dit de lui poser enfin la question plus tard dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle saluait déjà Alice et Damian, devenu un peu plus présent qu'avant et le Démon avait l'impression que tout cela était de sa faute. Élise prit directement la route avec Sebastian, laissant ses amis derrière elle pour ''s'enfuir''. Sebastian avait l'impression qu'elle fuyait le blond, mais il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

Arrivé chez eux, le Majordome débarrassait sa Maîtresse de son manteau et du sien par la même occasion. Il se mettait directement à la tâche, alors qu'Élise filait dans le salon saluer sa sœur. Elle s'installait dans le canapé.

« Tu l'as dit à Sebastian ?

-...Non.

La blonde soupirait de consternation.

-Il serait peut-être temps là...

-Je lui dirais ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian venait les chercher pour souper. Les deux filles Deway mangèrent et dès que le repas fut terminé, Sasha demandait l'attention d'Élise et Sebastian.

-Ce soir, on m'attend pas, j'ai un rencard !

-Un rencard ? Avec qui ?, demandait Élise, surprise et en même temps amusée.

Sasha levait l'index, fermant un œil.

-Ça, c'est un secret ma poulette. Alors, Sebastian pourra prendre ma chambre ce soir.

-Madame Sasha ne compte pas rentrer ?

-Nope mon chou.

La blonde se levait et partait préparer ses affaires jusque le lendemain. Elle redescendait et s'habillait de son manteau. Élise et Sebastian lui souhaitaient bonne soirée et la blonde disparaissait derrière la porte d'entrée. La brune s'appuyait contre le mur tout en posant une main sur son front, fixant le plafond et soupirant.

-Tu parles d'un weekend...

Elle se remettait droite et tournait les talons pour monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

-Maîtresse, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Elle se retournait pour faire face à Sebastian. Ses yeux trahissaient le visage qu'il empruntait à ce moment précis.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous distante avec moi depuis quelques temps ?

Elle soupirait en fermant les yeux. Elle avait redouté cette question toute la semaine et espérait qu'il garderait cela pour lui, mais même étant un Démon, il se devait d'extérioriser ce qui le tracassait. Elle descendait de trois marches avant de lui répondre.

-Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse, mais, depuis plus d'une semaine, Damian veut franchir un cap important avec moi.

-De quel genre ?, demandait-il le ton légèrement plus sec.

-Et bien,... je ne sais comment te l'expliquer Sebastian... Disons qu'il veut devenir plus proche.

Le Majordome fronçait les sourcils. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas compris, il avait même très bien comprit, c'était le simple fait que ce blond de malheur allait pénétrer les barrières de sa Maîtresse et qu'il serait en constante observation. Élise soupirait de nouveau, montant les escaliers la tête baissée. Sans qu'elle le voie, Sebastian se courbait tout de même posant sa main sur son cœur.

-Si tel sera votre désir, je me plierais à vos choix, Maîtresse.

Elle tournait la tête et esquissait un léger instant un sourire. Elle remontait les escaliers et partait dans sa chambre. »

Quelques heures étaient passées et Sebastian se décidait à monter se coucher. Ironie du sort, la porte de la chambre de Sasha était verrouillée. Il soupirait. Cette tête de linotte avait oublié de donner sa clé. Il faisait demi-tour et pénétrait dans la chambre de sa Maîtresse. L'adolescente dormait profondément, du moins, il le pensait vu sa respiration paisible et longue qui allait en rythme avec les couvertures. Il se couchait dans le lit et lorsqu'il fut entièrement dans le lit, la voix d'Élise le surprenait.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans le lit de Sasha ?

-Maîtresse est toujours éveillée ? Je vais me-..., dit-il en tentant de sortir du lit.

Elle avait compris pourquoi il n'était pas dans la chambre de Sasha et ne s'attardait pas sur le sujet. Toujours de dos à Sebastian, elle posait une nouvelle question.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà désobéi à un ordre, Sebastian ?

Le Démon restait toujours à moitié dehors du lit et observait sa Maîtresse, surpris. Il baissait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une fois, j'ai désobéi.

-Est-ce que tu me désobéirais ?

-Non, Maîtresse.

Elle se retournait, fixant le plafond.

-En tant que Démon, tu dois connaître ça, toi les plaisirs corporels et charnels, n'est-ce pas ?

La question le laissait dans la surprise. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Elle laissait ses yeux sur Sebastian et posait enfin ses iris dans ceux de son Majordome.

-Montre-moi ce plaisir, fais-le-moi découvrir, ce goût au plaisir charnel.

-Pourquoi moi, alors que d'autres aimeraient ma place ?

-Parce que toi, je sais que tu le feras par loyauté.

-Pour vous, tout est une question de loyauté ?

-Même s'il y a de l'amour, la loyauté joue aussi son rôle. Montre-moi.

Il fermait les yeux, tandis que son corps se mettait sur celui de sa Maîtresse, passant une jambe entre ceux de l'adolescente sans pour autant le mettre proche. Il ouvrait ses yeux les plongeant dans ceux d'Élise. Le voir rougir montrait chez l'adolescente qu'il était tout de même gêné par la situation.

-Je ne peux vous embrasser, au risque de prendre votre âme, nous éviterons donc ce passage. Êtes-vous sûre de le faire Maîtresse ?

Le visage de la jeune femme devint dur.

-C'est un ordre Sebastian., insistait-elle.

Il fermait de nouveau les yeux lentement mais cette fois-ci, il arpentait un sourire. Il remontait un peu plus sa jambe entre celles de la brune, tout en rapprochant ses lèvres de de son cou.

-Un Gentleman se doit de commencer par les préliminaires.

Il humait le cou de sa partenaire, pendant que celle-ci se détendait petit à petit. Elle pinçait sa lèvre inférieure, tout en resserrant légèrement l'emprise de ses mains sur les draps. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Sebastian avait beau être un Démon, mais Élise ne pouvait comprendre ce qui l'attirait vers cet homme. Lui avoir demandé de lui montrer les plaisirs du corps-à-corps était la preuve qu'elle avait envie que ce soit lui qui passe en premier. Mais pourquoi, telle était la question.

Le Majordome remontait finalement sa jambe jusqu'au bout du chemin, pendant qu'il caressait de sa langue les quelques endroits visibles du corps de sa Maîtresse. Élise, les joues rougies se cambrait en arrière tout en lâchant dans un soupir le nom de son partenaire.

-...Sebastian...

-Allons, allons Maîtresse, déjà ?, répondait-il d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lui aussi avait les joues rouges, probablement de plaisir ? En tout cas, c'est ce que la brune croyait. Il se penchait pour être à hauteur de son oreille.

-Tel un gentleman, votre partenaire ira doucement.

Il léchait de nouveau le corps de sa Maîtresse, en insistant sur la cicatrice de son bras. Bien qu'elle ne se voie pas beaucoup, il était facile de faire la différence entre sa cicatrice et sa peau.

Il posait une main gantée sur le premier bouton du top de la brune mais celle-ci relevait son visage vers lui.

-Retire tes gants.

Obéissant, il se relevait légèrement et du bout des incisives retirait ses gants blancs. Le frottement du tissu contre la peau fit frissonner l'adolescente. Sebastian se recouchait sur elle et déboutonnait de ce fait le top de sa Maîtresse. Il passait une main sous le tissu, dévoilant ainsi la poitrine d'Élise. Il posait ses lèvres sur le bout rosé qui dépassait, faisant ainsi gémir l'adolescente, resserrant encore plus de ses mains le drap. Il passait ensuite à l'autre, tout en prenant un sein dans sa main. L'envie ne manquait pas à Élise de prononcer le nom de son Démon, qui était à présent Maître du jeu.

-...Sebastian...

-Il se devra d'agir avec la plus grande délicatesse. Quant à vous, Maîtresse, il sera important d'y mettre du vôtre.

Il prenait la main droite de sa partenaire et la portait au premier bouton de son haut de pyjama. Malhabilement, Élise déboutonnait chaque bouton noir du haut de Sebastian, pendant qu'il continuait de lécher son corps. Après avoir déboutonné le dernier bouton du pyjama de Sebastian, elle le faisait glisser sur les bras du Démon, dévoilant lui aussi son torse. Elle laissait sa main vagabondée sur le corps de son partenaire. Sentant sa Maîtresse prête, il retirait son bas de pyjama lentement le laissant glisser sur ses jambes. Il prenait la main droite d'Élise et demandait de faire de même pour lui de par ce geste. L'adolescente n'hésitait pas et obéissait. Il descendait assez bas, découvrant ainsi une partie du corps féminin qu'il ne connaissait que par le toucher. Il y passait sa langue doucement, laissant sa partenaire gémir et hurler son nom à sa guise. Cela l'amusait même de savoir qu'il était convoité par sa Maîtresse. Cela le fit rougir même. Élise se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, laissant ses mains agripper les cheveux de Sebastian. Elle ne cessait de gémir son nom, qui sans cesse lui résonnait comme quelque chose de doux à l'oreille.

-...Sebastian...!

Il se relevait doucement et remontait jusqu'à faire face au visage de sa Maîtresse.

-Avec délicatesse.

Il traversait les premiers millimètres qui le séparaient de l'intérieur de sa partenaire.

-Prudemment.

Élise se cambrait en arrière, sentant la douleur prendre place au fond d'elle, pendant que Sebastian franchissait la barrière. Il y parvenait lentement et fusionnait avec sa Maîtresse. Les joues rougies, il laissait son visage impassible, sans l'être. Chaque fois que sa partenaire gémissait son nom, cela le rendait bizarre. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais pensé, à ce qu'on gémisse son nom.

-Lentement... »

Il enchainait de longs vas et viens, faisant disparaître la douleur qu'endurait sa Maîtresse, laissant place au plaisir. Elle remontait ses jambes jusqu'à les croisés sur le dos de Sebastian. Il soulevait les mèches de cheveux de l'adolescente, laissant apercevoir son œil caché où la marque du pacte était posée. Il posait sa tête dans le cou d'Élise. Le cœur de l'adolescente battait la chamade, pendant que sa respiration de saccadait au fil des mouvements. Il enchainait des mouvements soudainement secs et plus courts, plus rapides. L'adolescente passait ses mains autour du cou de son Démon et crispait ses mains. Le plaisir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La pièce suintait le vice et la luxure. Pour Élise, même sans les sentiments que Sebastian ne pouvait éprouver, ce moment était des plus parfaits. On pouvait la croire folle, ou complètement maso, mais elle était comme ça, depuis longtemps. Après tout, Sebastian était un Démon, beau et avec beaucoup de charme...

« Parfait... C'est parfait Sebastian... »

Le Démon souriait sous ses mèches de cheveux, la tête toujours posée dans le cou de sa Maîtresse. Il accélérait un peu plus, faisant gémir Élise comme jamais. Elle n'était pourtant pas au bout du chemin. Le frottement de son corps contre celui de Sebastian la faisait frissonner de plaisir et augmentait son euphorie à son paroxysme. Elle franchissait le dernier stade et finissait par jouir dans les bras de son Démon et se cambrant en arrière et hurlant le nom de son partenaire. Quelque chose chez le Démon se provoqua à l'entente de son nom dans un gémissement aussi puissant. Il se mit à rougir, la surprise le gagnant.

Élise se laissait tomber sur le lit en tentant de rattraper sa respiration. Bizarrement, Sebastian avait lui aussi du mal à rattraper sa respiration. Il se laissait tomber sur le côté, observant sa Maîtresse, se cachant les yeux avec son bras droit. Sa poitrine allait en rythme avec sa respiration qu'elle avait du mal à faire revenir à la normale. Il aperçut ensuite un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal et elle finissait par s'endormir dans ces conditions. Le Démon continuait d'observer sa Maîtresse dormir, avant de la suivre lentement.


	7. Chapitre 6

**NDA : **Je m'excuse pour les fans du roman qui va être énoncé dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaim : **Les deux romans cités dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ! J'en aurais changé un bien volontiers !

Le lendemain, le Majordome se levait. Après s'être vêtu de ses habits quotidiens, il jetait un œil sur sa Maîtresse, toujours endormie. Il prenait conscience de la veille et rougissait une milliseconde. Et la réalité le choquait encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut légèrement la poitrine dénudée de l'adolescente. Et dire qu'il avait obéi à cet ordre... Cela le dépassait complètement. Sebastian se décidait à laisser la matinée à sa Maîtresse, qu'elle reprenne les deux heures qu'elle n'avait pas rattrapé durant la nuit dernière. Toujours dans la pièce témoin de la veille, le Démon laissait ses iris sur Élise. De savoir qu'il avait bouleversé ''l'innocence'' de sa Maîtresse le rendait bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait à ses Maîtres auparavant et il avait fallu que celle-ci se décide à lui en donner l'ordre. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en avait pris plaisir. Quelle sensation horrible de sa part... C'était une catastrophe. Une honte. Il sortait de la chambre et descendait les marches, observant l'heure sur sa montre à gousset. Il était relativement tôt, il était donc important de préparer un petit déjeuner et que pour une fois, l'offrir dans le lit de sa Maîtresse ne ferait pas de torts. Des scones à la confiture de fraises, un jus d'orange et un bol de lait seraient parfait. Il préparait alors le petit déjeuner et ne s'aperçut pas de suite de l'entrée de sa Maîtresse dans les lieux. Vêtue de son peignoir blanc, elle baillait en se frottant l'œil. Le Majordome se retournait surpris de voir Élise déjà debout. Le peignoir, trop grand pour la demoiselle se plissait, dénudant une épaule, pendant que sa propriétaire sortait à peine d'un coma. Très rapidement, Sebastian cachait de nouveau cette épaule, détournant les yeux. Il prenait sa Maîtresse dans les bras et la remontait jusque dans dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne dise quoi-que-ce-soit. Une fois posée dans son lit, Élise reprenait conscience et relevait les yeux sur l'homme.

« Mais...!

Il rapprochait son visage proche de celui de sa Maîtresse, la poussant à se taire et rougir. Amusé de la situation, Sebastian lui sourit d'un air enjôleur.

- Maîtresse se doit de rester dans son lit ce matin. C'est important qu'elle se repose.

Élise n'osait plus rien dire, l'observant en rougissant. Il se reculait, ce sourire ne voulant pas s'effacer de ses lèvres et sortait sa montre à gousset observant l'heure.

- Bien, votre petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

- Euh... Bien.

Il posait ses iris dans ceux de sa Maîtresse et sortait de la chambre. »

Elle se couchait dans le lit et fixait le plafond l'air ailleurs. Elle avait vécu un moment très fort la veille, ce n'était pas comme dans certains romans que Sasha lisait, non, c'était bien plus fort que cela. Peut-être était-ce à cause que Sebastian était un Démon ? Pouarf, de toute façon, les romans pourris que Sasha lisait pour le moment étaient sur l'amour d'une humaine et d'un vampire et Élise lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce genre de romans étaient dérisoires, comparé au vrai roman de Dracula. De toute façon, Sasha et Élise resteraient toujours distantes l'une de l'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de romans. Elle revenait sur Sebastian, sur ses yeux rouges, sa chevelure noir corbeau lisse et douce, de son corps, peut-être presque froid, mais qui lui avait donné de l'effet la veille. De la marque du pacte sur sa main, de son sourire, de ses lèvres, de la texture de sa peau contre la sienne... Elle se relevait subitement, se mettant assise. Elle posait les mains sur ses lèvres, les yeux sortant -presque- de leurs orbites. Elle n'était tout de même pas devenue... Amoureuse ? … Non, bien sûr que non, c'était impossible qu'elle pense cela ! Pourtant, tout le laissait croire et son inconscient le lui criait à tout bout de champ. Ces histoires viraient trop à l'eau de rose pour la brune, qui failli en vomir, métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Sebastian n'avait pas de sentiments et elle se devait de ne pas en avoir non plus. Le Démon entrait dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli de tas de bonnes choses et le déposait sur les jambes de l'adolescente. Il lui sourit, lui souhaitant bon appétit, ce qui fit rougir Élise. Elle le remerciait en bafouillant et mangeait lentement. Il était clair qu'elle était perturbée. Perturbée par un seul et unique être; Sebastian Michaelis, son Majordome, tuteur et Démon. Elle reprenait petit à petit contrôle d'elle et se décidait à briser le silence.

« Nous devrons avancer dans l'enquête Sebastian, il est important de savoir qui distribue cette drogue.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Maîtresse.

- Accélère les choses et retrouve celui qui distribue la Mort en seringue.

Il se courbait devant sa Maîtresse.

- Bien, je pars immédiatement.

- Sebastian...

Il se retournait pour faire face à Élise. Elle levait les yeux sur lui.

- Surtout, fais très attention, cette mission est tout de même dangereuse.

Il lui sourit tout en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Yes, Mistress.

Et il disparaissait en sortant de la pièce par la fenêtre.

Élise soupirait, continuant de déjeuner.

- Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être frivole, ce Démon... »

Elle redescendait dans la cuisine déposer le plateau vide dans la cuisine. Elle se décidait à aller prendre un bain. Il était rare qu'elle prenne un bain, préférant les douches, mais ce qui s'était passé la veille valait bien un bain. Non pas qu'elle se sentait sale, loin de là, elle aurait voulu rester comme ça longtemps, laissant le parfum de Sebastian prendre de l'âge, mais bon, l'hygiène passait avant tout. Elle remontait dans la salle de bain, bouchant le trou d'évacuation d'eau et laissant de l'eau bien chaude couler dans la baignoire. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle se déshabillait et entrait dans l'eau. Elle se couchait dans le bain et fermait les yeux quelques secondes.

« Maîtresse...

Elle sursautait, effrayée. Elle cachait ce qu'elle pouvait de son corps et prit un air outré sur le visage.

- Sebastian ! C'est des façons de prévenir de ta présence ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Maîtresse., il levait les yeux sur Élise, souriant, Si je peux me permettre, il n'est plus important de cacher votre corps.

- C'était l'effet de surprise, c'est tout ! Et qui te permet de regarder mon corps, même s'il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?, dit-elle en rougissant et prenant une moue boudeuse.

De son sourire, Sebastian continuait de la narguer. La brune levait l'index, fronçant les sourcils.

- Arrête avec ce sourire, tu veux ?

- Je vais finir par croire que Madame Sasha déteint sur vous., dit-il souriant.

Elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine et tournait la tête vers le mur carrelé. Il se relevait et s'approchait de l'adolescente. Il retirait un gant et passait le gant de toilette à la place. Il y déposait un peu de savon et enchainait des mouvements de frictions sur le dos de sa Maîtresse. Elle sursautait, mais se décidait à se laisser faire.

- As-tu eu plus d'informations ?

- Oui. Je crois savoir où le producteur se cache.

- Bien, nous irons ce soir faire un petit tour du côté de chez lui.

Le Majordome opinait et terminait de laver le dos d'Élise. Il remettait son gant et sortait de la pièce.

- Nous irons lui faire _coucou_. »

Après le bain, Sebastian préparait un souper à Élise et celle-ci fut contente de manger avant de partir. Peu après, le Majordome prenait Élise dans ses bras et ils ''s'envolaient''. L'adolescente et Sebastian se cachèrent dans des buissons, juste à côté de la résidence. Cela ressemblait plus à un manoir, situé en dehors de la ville. La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils. Ce type était riche, pourquoi faire tout cela pour gagner plus d'argent ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il y avait quelque chose de cacher sous ces agissements et l'instinct de héros d'Élise prenait le dessus. Vouloir lui poser ces questions, toutes ces questions qui la rongeaient depuis le début. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, ni Sebastian, ni Élise, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi observés.

« Je reconnaîtrai cette façon d'être entre milles~ !

Prise par surprise, Élise n'osait se retourné laissant Sebastian le faire pour eux.

Ses longs cheveux de feu volaient avec le vent, sa tenue de la même couleur volait elle aussi avec le rythme du vent. Il tenait dans ses mains ce que Sebastian aurait pu reconnaître les yeux bandés. Tellement de fois ils s'étaient battus qu'il avait fini par connaître cet être par cœur. L'arme, rouge et argentée s'étendait jusque ses pieds et les glaces de ses lunettes empêchaient de voir correctement la couleur de ses yeux.

- Et cette couleur rouge dans les yeux, telles la couleur des amaryllis qui flamboient dans les champs~.

Élise, surprise se retournait vivement. Il connaissait Sebastian ce zozo qui avait une manière de parlé carrément bizarre ? Il était où le délire ? Fronçant les sourcils et complètement largué, elle alternait le regard sur Sebastian, puis l'autre, Sebastian, l'autre type... Et voyant le regard de son Majordome, Élise finissait par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il connaissait ce personnage. Elle se levait et pointait du doigt l'homme vêtu de rouge debout sur une branche d'arbre.

- Sebastian, vas-tu me dire ce que c'est ses histoires ? Je suis carrément largué là ! C'est qui ce zozo à la tête rouge ?

Le personnage sur la branche soulevait un sourcil dubitatif. Il se penchait en avant, légèrement énervé.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends gamine ?

- Pour un con ?, répondait-elle en souriant narquoisement.

- Ahh~ Sebas-chan, qu'as-tu encore trouvé comme âme si désespérante ?

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, Grell Sutcliff., répondait Sebastian en souriant.

- Alors tu le connais ? C'est un Démon aussi ?

Le Majordome se tournait vers sa Maîtresse en souriant.

- Non. C'est un Dieu de la Mort. Il vient prendre les âmes des personnes qui meurent.

Élise levait les yeux sur Grell.

- Un Dieu de la Mort.

Il descendait de son perchoir et sautait sur Sebastian, qui lui, se baissait esquivant le personnage. Le Dieu de la Mort allait percuter un arbre.

- Tu es toujours aussi cruel ! Ce n'est pas grave, cela rend les choses plus pimentées., dit-il, se dégageant de l'arbre.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici.

- Cela se voit non ? Je fais mon travail. Quelqu'un va mourir et il se trouve dans ce manoir.

Élise et Sebastian restèrent surpris quelques secondes et se fixèrent. Sebastian revenait sur Grell.

- A quelle heure doit-il mourir ?

- Euh, il vérifiait dans son carnet, Isaac Loveless, dix-sept ans, meurt à Vingt-trois heures cinquante-six.

Sebastian sortait sa montre à gousset. Vingt-trois heures trente-cinq. Ils avaient le temps devant eux. Il se tournait vers la place où sa Maîtresse se trouvait, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il cherchait du regard, mais elle était déjà partie. »

Elle pénétrait l'établissement et s'avançait vers le salon. Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle cherchait du regard quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle s'avançait encore un peu plus dans la pièce et quelqu'un lui assénait un coup sur la tête. Elle perdait directement connaissance, tombant lourdement à terre.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian et Grell entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Le rouge se collait au Démon.

« Au fait, tu me dois encore deux clichés tu sais~?

- Vous n'avez pas oublié ? Étonnant.

- Je n'oublie jamais un joli garçon comme toi, Sebas-chan~.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et le Majordome retrouvait sa Maîtresse sur le sol et ligotée. Il fonçait dessus et la déliait pendant que Grell s'approchait de celui qui était assis sur le canapé. Il tenait une seringue contenant un liquide nacre. Sebastian, tenant Élise dans ses bras se relevait, les sourcils froncés.

- Que vous a-t-il pris de faire cette drogue ? Comment vous êtes-vous procuré les ingrédients ?

Le blond vêtu de blanc souriait, mélancolique.

- _Il_ l'a dit, grâce à cela je vais rejoindre un monde maculé de blanc, duquel il n'y a pas d'impureté et de pourritures.

Sebastian reculait la tête pour ses remettre droit, le visage gagné par la surprise. Il avait déjà entendu cela quelque part, il en était persuadé.

- Qui est ce ''il'' ?

- _Il_ est venu vers moi tel un ange et _il_ m'a donné la combinaison pour préparer ce ''Paradis des Anges''. _Il_ disait que tout allait bientôt changé, que l'impureté allait s'évanouir pour laisser place à un monde pur... Mais qu'avant...

Il portait l'aiguille à sa veine du bras, frôlant sa peau. Sebastian s'impatientait.

- Qui est ce ''Il'' ?

- Savez-vous pourquoi on a appelé cette drogue le ''Paradis des Anges'' ? Parce que la mort lente et douloureuse, lorsqu'elle s'arrête, celui qui va mourir sourit, heureux que toute cette souffrance s'arrête. Mais pour moi,_ il_ a dit qu'_il_ ne me fera pas souffrir.

Grell s'avançait vers Sebastian.

- Il est l'heure malheureusement.

Le blond plantait la seringue dans son bras, vidant le liquide dans ses veines. Il laissait sa tête tomber en arrière et partait le sourire aux lèvres. Frustré de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à ses questions, Sebastian sortait de l'endroit, Élise toujours dans ses bras. Une fois loin de la bâtisse, la brune ouvrait les yeux.

- Sebastian ? Où...

- Maîtresse n'aurait pas dû partir seule. Que vous a-t-il pris ?

Honteuse, elle baissait les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais faire vite, sachant que ce type allait mourir à l'heure... J'ai laissé faire mes instincts.

Le Majordome soupirait.

- Je vais devoir soigner votre bosse...

Grell rejoignait très vite Élise et Sebastian. Il fixait la demoiselle et sourit bizarrement. Les dents en scie du Dieu de la Mort firent froncer les sourcils de l'adolescente.

- Eh~ on dirait le sale gamin à qui tu as pris l'âme il y a trois siècles ! Elle ressemble à ce sale gamin de Ciel Phantomhive !

Élise écarquillait les yeux de surprise. L'air perdu, elle répétait le nom.

- Ciel... Phantomhive...? Mais... C'est un..., elle s'arrêtait de parler.

C'était du passé après tout. Mais de savoir que le destin avait fait rencontrer Élise à Sebastian, ce n'était pas fruit du hasard ? Il fallait cesser de penser plus loin, il fallait rester logique. Revenant à la réalité, Élise se tournait vers Grell et Sebastian, que le Majordome évitait soigneusement le rouge. Un bâton argenté sorti de nulle part blessait à la tête le pauvre Dieu de la Mort, qui tombait en avant. Sebastian et Élise regardaient d'où venait le bâton et découvrit qu'un autre personnage s'avançait vers eux. Il remontait ses lunettes sur sur nez, l'air impassible. L'adolescente rougit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il avait une prestance tellement proche de Sebastian, une manière de parler très élégante. Une voix délicate et masculine.

- J'espère que vous avez fait votre travail Sutcliff.

Le rouge se relevait frottant derrière sa tête. Il se tournait vers le personnage, qu'Élise devinait immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un Dieu de la Mort. Il le boudait en lui répondant :

- Will~ ! Bien sûr, je l'ai fait !

Le brun s'approchait un peu plus du groupe et il reconnut Sebastian également. Il remontait de nouveau ses lunettes contre son nez.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes de retour. Quelle abomination.

Le Majordome des enfers sourit.

- Le fruit hasard, je suppose.

L'adolescente sentait une tension entre les deux personnages, une tension très particulière. Ce n'était pas comme si ils voulaient se battre, non, c'était même l'inverse. Ils s'éloignaient tels deux négatifs et s'évitaient de ce fait.

- Peu importe, dit Will, nous avons encore du travail aujourd'hui, Grell Sutcliff, il est important d'être à l'heure.

Le rouge fonçait droit sur le Dieu de la Mort, les yeux emplis d'étoiles et un sourire sur les lèvres. Grell saluait Sebastian en lui envoyant un baiser volant. Le Majordome prenait sa Maîtresse dans les bras et ils ''s'envolèrent''.

Sebastian déposait Élise dans son lit et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Sebastian, tu as connu mon ancêtre ? Et est-ce que les Dieux de la Mort et les Démons se détestent ?

Pendant qu'il délassait les chaussures de sa Maîtresse, Sebastian ne disait rien. Il fermait les yeux en soupirant, puis relevait les yeux sur Élise.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était votre ascendant, Maîtresse. Mais le concours des circonstances on fait que, sans doute. Les Dieux de la Mort considèrent les Démons comme des abominations, une honte.

Il se levait et prenait la direction de la sortie de la chambre de l'adolescente. Posant sa main gantée sur la clenche, il fut interrompu.

- Sebastian, tu me parleras de lui... Quand mon heure sera venue, tu veux bien ?

Il levait les yeux sur le morceau de contre-plaqué tout en répondant :

- Yes, Mistress. Bonne nuit, Maîtresse.

Il sortait de la pièce, silencieusement. Comment savait-elle qu'elle était la descendante d'un enfant de treize ans ? Toutes les réponses seraient, de toute façon, bientôt dévoilées. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lux, Lairy57** **& LadyShitsuji : **Vos Reviews me font extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me review d'ailleurs x). Je suis aussi impressionné que cette fanfic est appréciée, je pensais avoir foirer, mais on dirait que non ! J'arrête de raconter ma vie lol. Pour répondre à toi, _LadyShitsuji, _pour éviter le spoil (car je sais que je peux parfois le faire inconsciemment .) Ciel n'est pas ''directement'' l'ascendant d'Élise. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi je dis ça ;). Et tu trouveras certainement cela tiré par les cheveux. (Mais... Maozora aime les choses compliquées é_è) En tout, cas je vous remercie énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !

Le journal du matin dévoilait au grand jour qu'Isaac Loveless, le ''créateur'' de la drogue était mort en s'injectant lui-même son ''procédé''. La famille du jeune homme était littéralement effondrée d'apprendre la nouvelle, ce qui, semblait-il, était normal vu les circonstances. Et le retour à la normale s'annonçait durement ce matin, alors que Sebastian ouvrait les tentures, réveillant de cette façon Élise. Et la jeune femme savait. Elle savait que la fin de son histoire s'achevait lentement, mais sûrement. Elle se levait et partait se doucher et s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, le Majordome préparait son petit déjeuner ainsi que celui de Sasha. La blonde était rentrée le soir du dimanche, le lendemain de l'escapade d'Élise et Sebastian. Étant donné que la blonde avait reçu un congé ce lundi, le Démon en profiterait pour soutirer des informations sur leur famille. L'adolescente arrivait dans la cuisine et s'attablait silencieusement. Elle terminait lentement son déjeuner, essayant d'arriver le plus tard possible devant les grilles du Lycée.

La route fut tout autant silencieuse. Élise ne parlait pas, préférant s'isoler dans un ''monde'' à part. De savoir que toute cette aventure était terminée, la rendait mélancolique. De plus, elle avait voulu faire de sa ''maline'' en allant chez ce type sans Sebastian. Sur ce coup-là, elle avait été idiote. Mais il fallait apprendre de ses erreurs. C'était ainsi que l'on grandissait. Sebastian s'arrêtait devant les grilles, laissant Élise pénétrer dans la cour principale. Comme il l'ait prévu, elle ne lui dit rien et il s'échappait dès qu'elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Il rentrait à la maison, où Sasha était assise à table, dans la cuisine. Elle semblait lire le journal et il préféra attendre quelques minutes, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était entré. Ses yeux verts se levèrent sur le Démon et elle lui sourit amicalement.

« Madame Sasha, j'ai quelques questions à poser. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'y répondre ?

- Non, du tout ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Et bien... Samedi soir, Maîtresse a parlé d'un ascendant. Ciel Phantomhive. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait eu une descendance ?

- Tu l'as connu ?, demandait-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le Majordome hochait la tête, d'un signe positif. Les yeux verts de la blonde se plissèrent, cherchant comment le Démon avait pu connaître un Phantomhive.

- Tu l'as servi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Quelle ironie du sort tout de même..., dit-elle en levant les yeux sur le plafond, un sourire sur les lèvres. Bien, assieds-toi. Je reviens.

Il obéissait et s'installait. Sasha montait et entrait dans la chambre de ses parents. Rien, absolument rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce, même pas les draps retournés depuis ce jour-là. Elle jetait un coup d'œil circulaire, prise d'une légère panique et d'un mélange d'amertume. Elle fonçait dans la petite bibliothèque contre le mur, prenait un rouleau de vieux papier et sortait immédiatement de la pièce, fermant la porte, appuyant son dos contre le morceau de bois. Elle fermait les yeux en soupirant et redescendait dans la cuisine. Entrer dans cette chambre était toujours ainsi, le deuil était passé, mais pas les souvenirs : ils étaient éternels. Elle déroulait le rouleau, qui se dévoilait être un arbre généalogique.

- Regarde Seb', tout en haut, tu as Vincent Phantomhive et Frances Phantomhive. Nous n'avons pas leurs parents, les recherches trop prenantes nous avons arrêtés de chercher. Plus bas, tu as l'union de Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive, née Durless. De l'autre côté, tu as Frances et le Marquis de Midford. De ces unions, naissent Ciel Phantomhive et Elizabeth Essel Cordelia de Midford. Ciel, malheureusement, meurt à treize ans., elle relevait les yeux sur Sebastian, Elizabeth, n'ayant plus de fiancé, se voit obligée de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. De la famille très éloignée des Phantomhive, tu as les Deway. C'est maintenant que tu vas comprendre pourquoi Élise dit que Ciel Phantomhive est son ascendant. Elizabeth se marie avec Edward Deway. Naît de cette union trois enfants, Astoria, l'aîné, Angela, la cadette et Carlin, le benjamin. Astoria ne se marie pas et meurt d'une maladie grave, n'ayant aucune descendance derrière elle. Angela part en Australie et y restera, se mariant avec un homme là-bas tandis que Carlin continuera l'arbre. Il se mariera avec Helen Hawkins et de leur union naîtront d'autres enfants. On saute ces histoires qui datent de deux siècles parce que ça me tue., dit-elle dans un soupire.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Okay... Sautons ce coin-là et avançons jusqu'à mes parents. Carlin et Helen, ne faisant que des garçons, l'histoire se répètera. Notre père, Edwin Deway, s'unira avec Émeline Raven, naîtront de cette union Sasha et Élise Deway. Maintenant, cela va être intéressant., dit-elle en souriant.

Elle portait son index sur un côté du parchemin, vide. Elle montrait ensuite la photo de Ciel Phantomhive et celle d'Élise, tout en faisant glisser son bout du doigt sur le papier. Sebastian écarquillait les yeux, pendant que Sasha lui souriait.

- Tu vois le grand vide ici ? Normalement, on y met une ligne mais nous ne l'avons pas faite. Ce que tu peux comprendre, c'est qu'Élise descend indirectement de Ciel Phantomhive. C'est à rendre fou, mais sérieusement, les Deway possèdent encore du sang Phantomhive dans leurs veines. Bref, voilà pourquoi Élise dit qu'elle est la descendante de Ciel. Tu dois la trouvé étrange de dire cela, alors que plusieurs siècles les séparent et que ce garçon n'a pas eu le temps de mettre un enfant au monde.

Sebastian fronçait les sourcils. Cela devait être très compliqué pour quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas les arbres généalogiques. Il levait les yeux sur Sasha qui semblait être ailleurs, réfléchissant.

- Et vous, de qui descendez-vous ?

- D'Élisabeth de Midford.

- Quoi que je comprends Maîtresse.

- Ah oui ?, demandait-elle, surprise.

- Après tout, vous avez du sang des Phantomhive en vous.

- En effet. Il est normal qu'elle y croie. Pour Lise, ce garçon est un ''héros'', de par sa servitude envers la reine à l'époque. Il a beaucoup aider la reine... Enfin, tu sais tout sa !

Il hochait la tête. Il vérifiait ensuite l'heure et se levait de table.

- Je vais faire le ménage.

- D'accord, moi je vais aller faire un tour, me dégourdir les jambes.

- Allez-vous bien, Madame ?

- Ouais, j'ai juste besoin de m'aérer.

- Bien. Bonne balade.

- Merci, à plus tard !

Elle enfilait son manteau et sortait de la maison. Sebastian observait le bout de parchemin et fixait les deux photos. Il alternait son regard sur Ciel et Élise. Ils avaient tous deux la même expression sur le visage, du moins presque car Élise montrait de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, mais cela donnait à Sebastian une sensation étrange. Une sensation de ''déjà vu''. Il ne s'attardait pas et montait à l'étage,, ranger la chambre d'Élise. »

Et comme d'habitudes, il patientait devant les grilles. Mais, quelque chose clochait. Alors que l'adolescente sortait en compagnie de Damian, lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses lèvres -qui en passant ne plut pas au Démon- Élise le poussait doucement, détournant la tête. Le Majordome fronçait les sourcils. Pour lui, lui avoir donné l'ordre de ''percer l'innocence'' de sa Maîtresse signifiait aussi ''franchir le cap avec Damian''. Alors pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé ? Ne l'aimait-elle plus ? La brune s'avançait vers Sebastian et levait les yeux sur lui.

« Partonsd'icimaintenant.

Le Démon eut du mal à comprendre la phrase de sa Maîtresse, tant elle paniquait et dès qu'il vit dans le regard de sa Maîtresse cette panique, il comprit et obéissait. Élise accélérait le pas, Sebastian essayant de la suivre.

- Maîtresse, arrêtez-vous.

La jeune femme se stoppait, comprenant que son rythme de marche n'était pas normal. Le Démon posait ses iris dans ceux de sa Maîtresse.

- Mais qu'avez-vous, Maîtresse. Il y a un problème ?

- Je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas... Rien faire avec Damian, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche les lèvres, je ne veux pas qu'il franchisse le cap avec moi... Je ne veux pas.

Sebastian posait une main sur l'épaule de sa Maîtresse et s'agenouillait devant elle, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Il frottait les deux yeux mouillés de la demoiselle tout en lui disant :

- Allons, calmez-vous, vous pleurez.

Elle relevait les yeux sur Sebastian.

- Je m'en fous de pleurer., elle baissait de nouveau les yeux, Tu peux trouver cela étrange, mais je n'ai pas autant pleuré pour mes parents. Pas autant que Sasha. Je trouvais que les pleurs ne servaient à rien et que paraître insensible me rendrait plus forte. Mais, tout ce que cela m'a fait, c'est de me faire perdre des sentiments profonds. Tout ce qui me rongeait, c'était cette maudite vengeance et aujourd'hui je sens de plus en plus que la fin approche. C'est instinctif, je le sens... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, d'heures, de secondes...

Le Démon ne bougeait pas, écoutant et fixant Élise. Il restait à genoux, le mouchoir toujours en main. Sa Maîtresse relevait la tête, levant les yeux dans les cieux.

- Vivement que tout se termine., dit-elle d'un sourire.

Sebastian essuyait les dernières larmes sur les joues d'Élise et se relevait. Il se taisait, mais contrairement à sa Maîtresse, il ne désirait pas que cela se finisse aussi vite. Il s'était pris ''d'affection'' pour Élise et trouvait Sasha amusante. Ils continuèrent leur route habituelle et rentrèrent à la maison. Sebastian débarrassait Élise et celle-ci montait dans sa chambre. Le Démon se mettait au travail et quelques minutes plus tard, Sasha rentrait de sa balade, les mains surplombé de sacs en tous genres. Le Majordome soulevait un sourcil alors que la blonde riait à cœur joie.

- Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai ramené ? J'ai aussi acheté des vêtements pour Élise.

- Des vêtements pour Maîtresse ? Elle en a déjà bien assez, non ?

Les yeux de la blonde se baissèrent, dévoilant une tristesse.

- Il faut bien qu'elle soit descente quand tu prendras son âme.

- Je ne compte pas lui prendre tout de suite.

- Je lui en veux tu sais. Je lui en veux d'avoir passé ce pacte avec toi. Elle..., elle baissait le visage, serrant les poings, Va me laisser seule après ça.

Le Majordome des enfers laissait ses rubis sur la blonde. Évitant de répondre, il disait :

- Le souper va bientôt être prêt.

Comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé, la blonde relevait la tête vivement, souriante.

- Génial ! J'ai faim !

Sebastian soupirait pendant qu'il s'occupait des casseroles. Cette femme était consternante dans tant elle pouvait être versatile. Sebastian montait les escaliers, pour frapper à la porte de sa Maîtresse. Il entrait et lui signalait que le repas était sur la table, ce qui la poussait à se lever et descendre s'attabler.

Après le repas, Élise montait directement se coucher.

Loin de la Maison Deway, dans une pièce sombre, une voix masculine fredonnait une chanson. Ses deux Océans se baissaient sur une jeune femme. On ne distinguait pas son visage, mais juste une partie. Les ténèbres cachaient cependant ses cheveux. Seul son oeil et son sourire étaient distinguable.

- L'impureté doit disparaître., lui disait-il avant de planter une aiguille d'air dans les veines de la pauvre femme.

Un éclair permit de voir une seconde son visage. »


	9. Chapitre 8 Fin

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LadyShitsuji : **J'aime répondre aux reviewers :). Encore un mystère ? Mais ce n'était pas le but (a). Tu découvriras qui est cette personne ne t'en fais absolument pas :). (Owi, Sebastian *-*)

Le journal du matin ne semblait pas apporter de bonnes nouvelles. La police avait découvert une jeune femme dans une rue de Londres. D'après l'autopsie, cette pauvre femme avait péri à cause d'une bulle d'air qui avait remonté jusqu'au cœur. D'après le journaliste qui expliquait l'article, la police avait déjà retrouvé trois corps, tous morts de la même façon. Sasha n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles comme celles-là, après ces jeunes hommes, voilà que les jeunes femmes ne pouvaient plus sortir sans à avoir peur qu'on ne les attrapes et qu'elles meurent dans les bras d'un fou furieux. Sebastian avait écouté le mécontentement de la blonde. Pour lui, ces histoires de seringues n'étaient portées qu'à une seule et même personne, mais qui, là c'était une autre question. Élise s'attablait silencieusement et déjeunait sans un mot. Sasha continuait de jurer sur l'individu qui avait tuer ces femmes, mais Élise ne bougeait même pas un pouce. La blonde relevait les yeux sur sa sœur, se levait de table, la prit par le col et la secouait comme un prunier.

« J'en-ai-marre-de-te-voir-comme-ça ! Bouges-toi un peu les fesses merde !

Élise se saisissait et, secouée, lui disait difficilement :

- Oi ! Arrête !

- Tu vas me dire ce qui va pas ?

- Mais rien ! Je me suis lever du mauvais pied c'est tout !

Sasha plissait les yeux, lâchant Élise. Sebastian observait la scène tout en ne bougeant pas. Il avait été bien sûr surpris du geste de Sasha mais n'avait rien fait. Évidemment, l'envie de secouer sa Maîtresse lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais Sasha était bien plus capable de le faire pour lui. Deux jours que le silence de la brune avait duré, deux jours que Sasha finissait par détester.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu te lèves du mauvais pied.

- Hn., elle se levait de table, Allons-y Sebastian.

Le Démon suivait la brune et lui enfilait son manteau. Ils sortirent de la maison, sans rien dire à Sasha.

- Tu iras faire les courses ce soir, je rentrerais seule.

- Maîtresse, avec les nouvelles qui circulent...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sebastian obéirait de toute façon. Il la laissait devant les grilles et repartait aussitôt. »

La journée parue longue pour le Démon. Il s'inquiétait pour Élise, ayant l'impression que la demoiselle était en danger. Il sentait sa Maîtresse plus méfiante avec les autres, plus silencieuse aussi. Ces phrases qui lui tournaient en tête ne faisaient qu'affirmer son angoisse. « _Ma fin est proche, Sebastian _». Un peu perdu, il faisait le tour des rayons du magasin. Il aurait pu désobéir cette fois, il aurait pu ne pas faire ces courses et observer sa Maîtresse au Lycée, mais il avait obéi. Et s'il avait désobéi, la confiance de sa Maîtresse serait mise à rude épreuve. Tout se briserait en moins de deux secondes. Ce dont il n'avait étrangement pas envie. Cependant, toutes ses angoisses le faisaient tourner en bourrique. Il savait que quelqu'un proche de l'entourage d'Élise cherchait à l'atteindre. Pourquoi ?...

« _Éradiquer l'impureté et la pourriture. _» Cette phrase qu'Isaac avait prononcée, Sebastian savait qu'il les avait déjà entendus. Il avait difficile à se souvenir.

Soudain, ce souvenir fit surface. Ash, c'était Ash qui avait dit cela, lorsque le Jeune Maître venait d'apprendre que la reine, perdue dans les illusions de l'Ange avait ''purifier'' les parents du Jeune Maître. Était-ce valable pour Élise ? Était-ce pour cette raison ? Il avait l'impression que toutes les histoires étaient reliées qu'autour d'une seule et même personne : Élise Deway. Mais qui en était l'auteur ?

Il rentrait, les bras pleins et apercevait Sasha assise à table et buvant une bière. Il déposait les sacs que la table et vérifiait l'heure. Dix-sept heures cinquante-six. Il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et demandait à la blonde :

« Madame Sasha, êtes-vous, comme d'habitudes, rentrée à quinze heures et demie ?

- Non, je viens de rentrer là.

Le Démon fronçait les sourcils.

- Et Maîtresse ?

- Je l'ai pas encore vue. Elle doit encore bouder dans sa chambre.

Le Démon n'attendait pas et montait directement les escaliers. Il ouvrait la porte violemment. La brune sursautait et le Démon fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était présente.

- Mais enfin, que te prend t-il d'entrer ainsi ?

- Veuillez me pardonner. Je vais préparer le souper.

- Sebastian, lorsque tu seras en bas, demande à Sasha de monter.

- Bien, Maîtresse.

Il la laissait et redescendait. Il prévint la blonde qu'Élise voulait la voir et elle monta alors. Sasha ouvrait la porte, entrait dans la pièce et s'installait aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Je suis désolé Sasha.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Parce que je ne suis plus la petite sœur que tu as connue.

Sasha sourit tristement en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

- Tu sais, je t'aimerais quoi que tu deviennes.

Élise sourit tendrement en baissant la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sasha sautait au cou d'Élise, l'étouffant -presque-.

- Oooooh c'est mignon !

- Mais ça va maintenant, lâche-moi !

Sebastian entrait et prévint les deux filles Deway que le repas était servi. Sasha, souriante levait le regard sur le Démon.

- Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! C'est pas mignon ça, Sebby ?

Amusé, Sebastian répondait en fixant Élise :

- Vraiment, oui.

Fuyant son regard, Élise se détournait en rougissant. Ce Démon était vraiment un cas à part ! Ils descendaient alors ensemble dans la cuisine et soupaient joyeusement. »

L'adolescente, comme tous les soirs, partait prendre sa douche et aller se coucher. Elle entrait dans la chambre, un essuie autour d'elle. Bizarrement, sur son lit, y était placé une tunique de dentelles noir et blanches, une jupe noire avec de chaque côté des boutons argentés et de jolies bottes noires. Elle fronçait les sourcils et lorsqu'elle s'approchait du lit, une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre l'agrippait. Elle eut juste le temps de baisser les yeux sur la main de neige qui la prenait par la taille. Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que la silhouette portait sa main à la bouche de la brune. Il sortait une seringue de liquide transparent et piquait dans le cou d'Élise. Il prenait les vêtements avec lui, Élise dans ses bras, déployait des ailes blanches et s'envolait par la fenêtre.

La surface froide et dure était désagréable. Elle ouvrait les yeux dans un environnement qui ne lui revenait pas. La pièce était à peine illuminée de quelques grosses bougies sur les murs. Une voix masculine fredonnait une chanson, la même qu'il fredonnait à ses victimes.

Des bruits de fioles s'entrechoquant alertaient Élise et elle tentait lentement et difficilement de voir qui était là. Il était vêtu de blanc, concordant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. L'adolescente reconnaissait cette façon de se tenir. Ce prénom traversait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Damian...

Le jeune homme se retournait, se dévoilant. Ses deux yeux bleus dévoilaient une démence.

- Élise, ma chère et tendre, je pensais que tu allais encore dormir longtemps.

- Que m'as...tu fait...

Il levait les épaules en fermant les yeux.

- Mais rien, je veux juste éradiquer l'impureté que tu es.

- ...Sebastian...

Il se rapprochait d'elle, se glissant à son oreille.

- Ton Démon ne viendra pas. Il ne sait même pas où tu es...

Il piquait de nouveau une seringue dans le cou d'Élise. L'anesthésiant agissait rapidement et la brune n'eut le temps que de dire un mot.

- Seba...stian...

L'œil sur lequel était posé la marque du pacte s'illuminait un court instant, puis s'effaçait. Élise, comateuse, fermait les yeux délicatement.

_- Sebastian ! Viens me chercher !_, hurlait-elle au plus profond de son esprit. »

Sasha baillait et se décidait à quitter le canapé pour monter se coucher. Elle souhaitait bonne nuit à Sebastian et il lui souhaitait pareillement. Elle montait les escaliers et après quelques secondes, Sasha hurlait le nom du Majordome. Il montait immédiatement les marches et arrivait devant la porte ouverte de sa Maîtresse, Sasha à l'intérieur. Il jetait un coup d'œil rapide mais Élise n'était nulle part. La fenêtre ouverte faisait entrer un vent léger, soulevant les rideaux. La blonde paniquait sur place, tandis que Sebastian n'attendait pas et fonçait vers la fenêtre.

« Attends, où tu vas là ?, hurlait Sasha.

- Je vais sauver Maîtresse.

- Mais tu sais même pas où elle se trouve !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Sasha, je sais où elle est.

- Où !

Il montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se retournait vers la blonde. Il savait qui était l'auteur, depuis le début il ne le sentait pas ce type car il savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

- Damian., il sautait et disparaissait.

Sasha s'approchait à toute vitesse de la fenêtre, le cherchant du regard sur les toits des maisons, mais le Démon s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature. Elle fermait la fenêtre, descendait les escaliers, prit ses clés à la volée et son manteau et fonçait dans la voiture. »

Il arrivait sur le lieu-dit. Il cherchait alors un moyen d'entrer dans le manoir sans se faire voir, mais décidait d'y aller par la porte d'entrée. Le manoir lui rappelait quelque chose... Comme par exemple celui des Phantomhive. Ce fou furieux avait tout appliqué dans les détails. Il pénétrait les lieux et scrutait chaque endroit. Il descendait alors dans les caves du Manoir et découvert une porte entre ouverte. Il découvrait sa Maîtresse, couché sur une table de métal en position fœtale, endormie. Il s'approchait du jeune homme. Les yeux du Démon s'illuminèrent.

« Je savais que c'était vous le coupable.

Le blond se retournait vers le Démon, un sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait le tour de la pièce tout en répondant :

- J'ai pourtant tenté de paraître innocent face à tes yeux, Démon. Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas des idiots...

Sebastian suivait des yeux l'Ange, d'un regard sombre, d'un regard de tueur.

- Normalement, toute la famille Deway devait mourir. J'ai essayé de m'attaquer à l'aîné, mais disons que l'échec était à prévoir. Tandis que si je tuais d'abord les parents et la cadette, ce serait plus facile. J'ai donc appliqué mon plan. Indirectement, j'ai tué Monsieur et Madame Deway ainsi qu'Élise. Malheureusement, la gamine a survécu. J'ai donc pensé à un autre plan.

- Celui d'être son petit ami et d'ainsi savoir la tuer sans soucis ?

- Exact. Il fallait d'abord que je devienne son petit ami et qu'ensuite, je puisse franchir le cap avec elle et de ce fait, la tuer en volant son âme. Seulement, il y avait un problème. Un _Démon_. Tu es le problème à tout ce plan, tu es l'intrus et je compte bien te rayer de ce plan vite fait.

Le Démon ne cillait même pas. Son regard sombre ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des mots que Damian prononçait.

- Son âme sera Mienne., répondait-il froidement.

L'Ange sortait une épée et la pointait vers Sebastian.

- Ça, j'en doute. Je dois éradiquer l'impureté et personne ne se mettra sur mon chemin, même pas un Démon tel que toi.

Sachant quoi faire, Sebastian prenait en vitesse Élise dans ses bras et sortait tout aussi rapidement du Manoir. Le Majordome déposait sa Maîtresse au pied d'un arbre et se relevait, faisant face à l'Ange.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de respect pour les Phantomhive, ni pour les Deway. Avoir choisi cette demeure comme lieu de torture à tes actes est un réel manque de respect.

Une voiture s'arrêtait devant les portes et une voix féminine retentissait dans la cour.

- Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Sasha arrivait à l'endroit où l'Ange, le Démon et sa petite sœur se trouvaient. La blonde courait vers sa sœur et la serrant contre elle. Sasha tournait la tête vers Damian, les yeux emplis de colère.

- Mais pourquoi ?, hurlait-elle.

- Vous, les Deway, êtes des êtres impurs et tant qu'ange, je me débarrasserais de vous tous.

- Cette histoire va vite toucher à sa fin., un nuage de plumes noir vola au-dessus de la tête de Sebastian, Je voulais faire durer les choses mais ce que tu viens de faire à ce Manoir et à ma Maîtresse va te couter une mort rapide.

Damian se reculait de surprise, visant toujours de son épée le Démon qui disparaissait petit à petit dans les plumes de corbeau.

- Madame Sasha, veuillez cacher vos yeux ainsi que ceux de Maîtresse.

- Que vas-tu faire seba' ?

- Fermez vos yeux.

Sans attendre, Sasha se retournait, serrant dans ses bras Élise, qui dormait encore. La blonde plissait des yeux. Les cris déchirants de Damian résonnaient dans le domaine et la blonde en frissonnait. Les cris s'arrêtèrent doucement, signalant à Sasha d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle n'eut juste le temps que voir le visage déformé de panique de Damian, qui partait en poussières blanches, emportées par le vent. Élise ouvrait les yeux sur sa sœur.

- Sebastian...

Sasha se retournait vers Élise, surprise et en même temps heureuse de voir sa petite sœur sans éraflures. Le Démon se posait aux côtés de Sasha et ses rubis allaient se perdre dans les lunes de sa Maîtresse.

- Sebastian, nous avons accompli ma vengeance.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

La brune sourit, soulagée et levait la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

- C'est une soirée magnifique pour manger, non ?

Sasha agrippait les bras de sa sœur et la secouait légèrement.

- Non ! Pas maintenant ! Dis-moi au revoir avant !

La blonde enfouissait la tête dans le cou de la brune et explosait en sanglots. Élise resserrait l'étreinte de sa sœur contre-elle.

- J'ai été sincère lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Mais mon heure a sonné.

- Papa et maman seraient fiers de toi., répondait Sasha en essuyant ses larmes et relevant le visage.

Lorsque la blonde put libérer Élise de son étreinte, Sebastian prenait la Maîtresse dans ses bras.

- Sebastian.

Le Démon se retournait vers Sasha.

- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

- Moi de même, Madame Sasha.

- Rentre à la maison Sasha et ne pense qu'aux bons moments. Déménage, trouve toi un mec convenable et fais des enfants., dit Élise avant de s'envoler avec Sebastian.

La blonde restait surprise un moment puis levait les yeux au ciel.

- Compte sur moi, sœurette. »

Arrivé dans un lieu au milieu de nulle part, Sebastian déposait Élise sur un banc de marbre, la réveillant ainsi. Tout se terminait ici, au milieu de nulle part, entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Élise levait les yeux sur son Majordome. A présent elle voyait l'évidence sous son nez, elle l'aimait, au plus profond de son cœur mais tout resterait secret, jusqu'au bout. Il s'agenouillait devant elle, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Raconte-moi, le destin tragique du mon ancêtre, Sebastian.

- Il était tout comme vous, d'un esprit vengeur. Il voulait rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, bafouée. Il a passé un pacte avec moi et je l'ai servi pendant presque trois ans. Il remplissait ses jours au service de la reine. Il était seul, mais bien entouré. Il laissait voir de la froideur dans son regard mais au fond de lui, tout n'était que tristesse.

- Tu l'aimais bien, je me trompe ?

- Je m'étais pris d'affection pour lui, comme pour vous, Maîtresse.

Une bourrasque de vent venait soulever leurs cheveux. De ses deux yeux, Élise observait Sebastian.

- Mange-moi, maintenant.

Le regard toujours baissé, le Démon répondait :

- Yes, Mistress.

Il prenait du bout des incisives un bout du gant blanc qui cachait la main sur laquelle la main du pacte était encrée. Il se rapprochait d'Élise, étant tout proche de son visage.

- Sebastian, j'ai une toute dernière chose à te demander. Embrasse-moi, comme tu n'aies pu le faire ce jour-là, le jour où tu as brisé mon innocence.

- Tel sera votre dernier souhait, Maîtresse., dit-il soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient volontairement la marque du pacte. »

Il rapprochait ainsi ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Le corps de Sebastian se remplissait et en même temps des souvenirs l'assaillait.

_Une femme blonde entrait dans la chambre de sa sœur et s'aperçut qu'elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Elle écarquillait les yeux et demandait à sa sœur des explications. _

_« Non mais, c'est qui cet étranger ?, hurlait-elle. _

_- Il s'appelle Sebastian. C'est mon Démon maintenant. _

_- Démon ? Tu te fous de moi ? _

_- Ravi de vous connaître, Madame., répondait le Démon en se courbant. _

_- Je suis sérieuse. _

_Élise soulevait la mèche qui cachait la marque et Sasha failli tomber dans les pommes. La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle croyait en sa sœur. Serrant les poings, Sasha demandait :_

_- En échange de quoi il te sert ? Et pourquoi ? _

_- Je veux me venger de la mort de maman et papa, voilà pourquoi ! _

_- Mais tu es folle ?_

_- Tu n'as jamais compris de toute façon ! Toi tu vis très bien comme ça ! Tandis que moi j'ai tout vu, j'étais là, j'ai pris papa dans les bras, déjà mort ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que l'on ressent pour ça ! _

_La blonde laissait les larmes perler sur ses joues, tandis qu'Élise ne bougeait pas, le regard empli de colère et de tristesse. _

_- En échange de quoi il te sert ? _

_- Mon âme. Lorsque ma vengeance sera accomplie, il prendra mon âme. _

_La tension dans la pièce était lourde. Sasha se calmait doucement, laissant apparaître un sourire amer sur les lèvres. _

_- Alors, on tentera que ce qu'il te reste à vivre, soient les meilleurs moments de ta vie. » _

A ce moment-là, Sebastian ne pensait pas s'éprendre d'affection pour les deux filles, mais au fil du temps, il l'était devenu. Et ainsi l'affection pour sa Maîtresse s'était transformé en amour. Mais comme chaque chose, tout avait une fin. Le corps de sa Maîtresse se vidait, petit à petit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de ce baiser brûlant. C'était un fait, il avait aimé le corps de sa Maîtresse et maintenant, il aimait aussi ses lèvres. Son âme était un repas fantastique, comme son dernier repas. Celui-ci avait un goût plus intense, au contraire du Jeune Maître. Le corps vide d'Élise à présent, Sebastian se détachait avec peine de ses lèvres. Il la fixait encore pendant un moment, avant que son corps ne parte en cendres argentées, emportées par le vent. Il se relevait en souriant.

_« Nous resterons toujours ensemble, Sebastian..._

_- _Pour toujours, Maîtresse._» _

_Fin._

**Note de l'auteur : **Eh oui, c'est déjà fini T.T. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfic et j'espère que cette fin vous a plu quand même ! Et j'espère aussi que c'est pas trop triste non plus. Enfin, si vous voulez des fins alternatives, dites-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir de vous combler ! Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais avec joie ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic.

_Je vous embrasse. _


	10. Fin alternative 01

**Fin alternative 01 :**

_Idée de **Lairy57**_

Les nouvelles du matin n'étaient pas bonnes, malheureusement. Sasha lisait le journal, pendant que Sebastian préparait le petit déjeuner. Trois corps de jeunes femmes avaient été retrouvées à plusieurs endroits différents, décédées de la même façon; une bulle d'air dans le cœur. Cette bulle d'air était remonté jusqu'au cœur, provoquant un arrêt cardiaque rapide. Et la blonde détestait ces nouvelles. Elle jurait contre l'assassin, le traitant de tous les noms sans excuses devant le Majordome. De toute façon il avait été habitué aux jurons dans cette maison, Sasha étant très vulgaire parfois. Se méfier des rues de Londres le soir, c'était complètement affligeant, elle qui aimait tant sortir le soir.

Sebastian réfléchissait mine de rien. Ces histoires de seringues n'étaient portées qu'à une seule et même personne, mais qui ?

« _Éradiquer l'impureté et la pourriture. _» Cette phrase qu'Isaac avait prononcée, Sebastian savait qu'il les avait déjà entendus. Il avait difficile à se souvenir. Élise venait s'attabler sans un mot et Sebastian déposait les assiettes sur la table. Sasha balançait le morceau de papier tout en fixant sa sœur. 

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ?

- Hn, c'est pas mon jour...

Élise ne levait même pas les yeux sur Sasha, alors que celle-ci la fixait et plissait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. C'étaient les deux jours les plus insupportables que la blonde ait pu vivre. Pire qu'après le deuil de leurs parents. La brune terminait son repas, se levait de table et, accompagnée de Sebastian, partait pour le Lycée. Élise avait un étrange sentiment, le genre instinctif qui ne la lâchait pas. Une angoisse telle que la brune devenait silencieuse et méfiante. Elle finissait par briser le silence.

- Ne viens pas me chercher ce soir. Je me débrouillerais seule.

Le Démon se tournait vers sa Maîtresse, surpris et angoissé. Pourquoi désirait-elle rentrer seule alors que les nouvelles qui circulaient n'étaient pas bonnes ? Hésitant, il répondait :

- Mais, Maîtresse, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec les nouvelles qui circulent...

La brune se tournait elle aussi face à son Majordome, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu t'angoisses à mon propos ?

Le Majordome détournait les yeux en rougissant.

- Je ne suis que votre Majordome, Maîtresse. C'est évident que je m'angoisse à votre propos.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Élise éclatait d'un petit rire timide. Sebastian l'observait du coin de l'œil mais ne disait rien, préférant rougir et lever le visage au ciel.

Arrivé aux grilles, Sebastian laissait Élise entrer dans la bâtisse et partir. »

Elle était en danger et le Démon ne le savait que trop bien. Seulement, il obéissait, sans rechigner, de peur que la confiance qui s'était construite entre lui et sa Maîtresse s'effondre en quelques secondes. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensait à la brune qui avait repoussé Damian. Damian... Damian Richmond, ce personnage que le Démon n'aimait pas, avec ses allures élégantes faussement trompeuses, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, presque blancs, de sa manière d'être angélique qui cachait au fond quelque chose de pire qu'un Démon.

Et soudain, ce souvenir fit surface. Ash, c'était Ash qui avait dit cela, lorsque le Jeune Maître venait d'apprendre que la reine, perdue dans les illusions de l'Ange avait ''purifié'' les parents du Jeune Maître. Était-ce valable pour Élise ? Était-ce pour cette raison ? Il avait l'impression que toutes les histoires étaient reliées qu'autour d'une seule et même personne : Élise Deway. Et il sentait qu'il était proche du coupable, tout comme sa Maîtresse. Mais il se doutait bien que ce quelqu'un était celui qu'il détestait, mais comment le prouver ? Il avait besoin de savoir et tant pis pour l'ordre !

Il s'arrêtait sur le toit du Lycée, durant le temps de midi. Le vent était frais et Sebastian ressemblait à un corbeau, observant les humains du haut de son perchoir. Il voyait Élise, les yeux dans le ciel, couchée dans l'herbe, le regard vague et triste. Il était subtil, mais la demoiselle, sentie observée posait ses iris dans ceux du Majordome, qui au départ eu peur de la réaction d'Élise. Mais son regard triste et globuleux qui lui demandait simplement d'attendre qu'elle se lève et qu'elle vienne sur le toit. Élise ne se fit pas attendre et montait jusque sur le toit par les escaliers. Arrivée en haut, elle s'approchait de son Majordome qui se tenait devant elle à plusieurs mètres.

« Sebastian, que fais-tu là ?

- Maîtresse, je...

- Inutile de vouloir t'excuser Sebastian. Tu es pardonné., répondait-elle affichant un sourire tendre, Je ne t'en veux pas.

Le cœur d'Élise se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du Démon et le serrait contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne voudrait jamais qu'il la quitte et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait si vite pardonné. Elle inspirait le parfum des vêtements de Sebastian, comme un besoin. Son cœur ratait des battements mais elle n'en prenait pas compte, préférant laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres et d'enfouir la tête plus profondément dans les vêtements du Majordome. Sebastian restait surpris durant un temps et se décidait enfin à prendre sa Maîtresse dans les bras.

La sonnerie retentissait, mais Élise s'en fichait éperdument, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui dise :

- Il est l'heure Maîtresse, retournez en cours.

Avec difficulté, elle se détachait lentement et douloureusement de son Majordome et posait son regard dans celui de Sebastian. Elle le lâchait complètement et disparaissait derrière la porte de sortie. Il baissait les yeux sur sa poitrine où quelques minutes avant sa Maîtresse y avait enfoui sa tête. Il aperçut un cheveu brun volé au gré du vent, prisonnier d'un bouton noir du manteau. Il prit le cheveu et l'observait s'acharner à chaque coups de vent. Il finissait par laisser partir ce cheveu, qui s'envolait plus haut encore dans les cieux. Il soupirait en fermant les yeux, puis disparaissait. »

Faire les courses avec Sasha lui permettait d'oublier. Oublier qu'il possédait un sentiment d'affection profonde pour Élise. Pour lui, ressentir ce genre de chose n'était pas commun, il prenait même cela pour une honte. Les bras pleins ils rentrèrent à la maison. Sasha hurlait après Élise, mais elle ne répondait pas. Sebastian se tendait et fonçait jusque la chambre de sa Maîtresse. Il l'ouvrit violemment et la brune, installée sur son lit sursautait. Sasha arrivait derrière Sebastian et hurlait sur Élise, tandis que l'adolescente tentait de parler à son tour. Le Démon laissait les deux jeunes femmes et redescendait préparer le souper et ranger les courses. Sasha s'installait aux côtés d'Élise.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé., disait Élise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu as connue.

- Mais tu sais, je t'aimerais, quoi que tu deviennes.

Élise baissait la tête, un sourire timide fendu sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La blonde sourit et sautait au cou d'Élise, presque en l'étouffant.

- Awwwh tu es mignonne comme ça !

- Mais arrête de me serrer dans tes bras de la sorte ! J'étouffe !, hurlait la brune.

Sebastian frappait à la porte de la chambre et entrait. Il vit Élise la tête dans la poitrine de Sasha et semblait être en mauvaise posture. Pendant qu'Élise tentait de repousser l'étreinte de la blonde, Sebastian les prévenait qu'il était l'heure de souper. La blonde se tournait vers le Démon en souriant.

- Hey Sebby ! Lise a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! C'est pas mignon ça ?

- Lâche-moi !, hurlait Élise, sa voix étant étouffée dans la poitrine de la blonde.

Sasha lâchait finalement la brune, qui respirait profondément, rattrapant un rythme de respiration normale. Elle tournait le regard vers le Démon, qui lui, la fixait d'un air séducteur, tout en affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Étonnant, surtout.

L'adolescente claquait la langue, détournant le regard et rougissant. Ce regard charmeur que le Majordome venait d'employer était étrange et la demoiselle évitait de le regarder un peu plus, au risque de devenir folle. Après ce moment, ils descendirent et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. »

Et comme chaque soir, Élise se décidait à aller prendre une douche et se coucher. Elle pénétrait la salle de bain, se déshabillait et entrait dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur carrelé. Elle soupirait lentement, se souvenant de cette journée. Un seul moment moment particulier l'avait marqué; être dans les bras de Sebastian lui avait donné une sensation étrange, comme un besoin vital de humer son parfum. Elle ne voulait pas que cette relation entre elle et Sebastian soit ambigüe à ce point. Cela ne devait pas dépasser le pacte et point final. Elle décidait de sortir de la douche, s'essuyer et rentrer dans sa chambre. Un essuie autour de sa taille, elle sortait et pénétrait dans sa chambre. Elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les vêtements que Sasha lui avait achetés pour le jour où Sebastian prendrait son âme. Trouvant cela plus qu'étrange, elle s'approchait de son lit où ces vêtements sombres y étaient déposés. Une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre agrippait l'adolescente et lui piquait une seringue de liquide transparent dans le cou. Élise s'évanouissait dans les bras de l'inconnu. L'adolescente dans les bras, l'étranger prenait les vêtements sur le lit, déployait des ailes blanches et sortait par la fenêtre.

La surface sur laquelle elle était posée était froide et dure. C'était tout simplement désagréable, mais Élise était trop comateuse pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ouvrait cependant les yeux sur l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. L'endroit ne lui revenait pas, la pièce était à peine illuminée de quelques grosses bougies encastrées dans les murs. Une voix masculine fredonnait une chanson, la même qu'il fredonnait à ses victimes. Il n'en avait fait que trois, mais sachant le temps compté, il avait décidé de ne plus attendre et de prendre celle qu'il désirait détruire.

Des bruits de fioles s'entrechoquant alertaient Élise et elle tentait difficilement de chercher du regard son assaillant. Il était de dos à elle, vêtu de blanc qui concordait de façon admirable avec la couleur de ses cheveux. La brune pouvait reconnaître entre mille cette façon de se tenir et cette voix masculine. Son prénom traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Damian...

Le jeune homme se retournait vivement vers Élise. Il arpentait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus dévoilaient une démence qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir dans son regard.

- Ma tendre, enfin réveillé ?

- Que m'as-tu... Fait ?

Il levait ses épaules en fermant les yeux, l'air d'un comédien. Un hypocrite.

- Je veux juste éradiquer l'impureté que tu es de ce monde pour en former un plus pur.

Elle n'avait juste la force que d'appeler celui qui était censé la protéger.

- ...Sebastian...

Le blond éclatait de rire, s'approchait d'elle et lui glissait à l'oreille :

- Ton Démon ne viendra pas, car il ne sait pas où tu te trouves.

Damian piquait une nouvelle fois une seringue dans le cou d'Élise. L'anesthésiant agissait rapidement et la brune n'eut le temps que de dire un mot :

- Sebastian...

La marque posée dans son œil gauche s'illuminait un court instant puis s'effaçait alors que la demoiselle fermait les yeux. »

Sasha baillait dans le canapé et se décidait enfin à aller se coucher. Elle se levait, sortait du salon et souhaitait bonne nuit à Sebastian, qu'il rendait d'un sourire. Sasha montait les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard, elle hurlait le nom du Majordome. Il n'attendait pas et fonçait vers le cri. Il entrait dans la chambre de sa Maîtresse où la blonde y était entrée. Il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce mais Élise ne s'y trouvait plus. La fenêtre était bizarrement ouverte et Sebastian avait comme l'impression qu'_il_ avait agis. Car oui, il avait fini par comprendre que celui qui était derrière tout ça n'était que ce sale gamin de Damian.

Il montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fut interrompu par la blonde.

« Hé ! Où vas-tu ?, hurlait-elle.

- Sauver Maîtresse.

- Mais tu sais même pas où elle est !

- Ne vous en faites pas Madame Sasha, je sais où elle est.

-Dis-moi où !

-Damian., disait-il en sautant par la fenêtre.

Sasha courait vers la fenêtre, cherchant du regard le Démon, mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle n'attendait pas non plus et descendait en courant les escaliers, prit ses clés de voiture et son manteau à l'arrache et sortait de la maison. »

Il arrivait sur le lieu-dit. Il connaissait ce domaine par cœur, vu qu'il y avait passé trois ans. C'était un pur manque de respect d'utiliser ainsi, à ses fins, le Manoir Phantomhive. Il entrait dans la demeure et scrutait chaque endroit. Il descendait dans les caves et découvrit une porte entre ouverte. Il y pénétrait lentement et aperçut sa maîtresse couchée sur une table en métal, habillée de ses vêtements de ''fin''. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il allait se produire.

« Ah, Démon. Tu m'impressionnes.

Le blond se tournait vers Sebastian, le fixant d'un sourire narquois, posant ses iris bleus dans les rubis du Démon. Il lâchait son occupation, faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Moi qui pensais que tu n'aurais pas conscience d'où nous étions. Je pensais aussi passé pour un innocent devant toi, mais on dirait que je vous ai surestimé.

Le Démon suivait du regard Damian, un regard sombre.

- Normalement, toute la famille Deway devait mourir. J'ai essayé de m'attaquer à l'aîné, mais disons que l'échec était à prévoir. Tandis que si je tuais d'abord les parents et la cadette, ce serait plus facile. J'ai donc appliqué mon plan. Indirectement, j'ai tué Monsieur et Madame Deway ainsi qu'Élise. Malheureusement, la gamine a survécu. J'ai donc pensé à un autre plan.

- Devenir son petit ami et la tuer ainsi ?

- Exact. Il fallait d'abord que je devienne son petit ami et qu'ensuite, je puisse franchir le cap avec elle et de ce fait, la tuer en volant son âme. Seulement, il y avait un problème. Un _Démon_. Tu es le problème à tout ce plan, tu es l'intrus et je compte bien te rayer de ce plan vite fait.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'illuminèrent.

- Son âme sera Mienne.

Damian éclatait de rire et se tournait vers Sebastian.

- Ça, j'en doute. Ce sera moi qui aura son âme et personne ne se mettra sur mon chemin, même pas toi, Démon.

Étant respectueux envers cette bâtisse, Sebastian prenait très vite le corps de sa Maîtresse dans les bras et sortait du Manoir, l'Ange derrière lui. A l'extérieur, Sebastian déposait le corps d'Élise au pied d'un arbre et se tournait vers Damian.

- User de cette demeure à vos fins est un manque de respect envers les Phantomhive, autant que pour les Deway.

- Ah oui ? De toute façon, ils sont tous les mêmes.

Une voiture s'arrêtait et quelques secondes plus tard, Sasha arrivait sur le lieu d'une future bataille. Elle fonçait sur sa sœur et se tournait vers Damian.

- C'est toi le coupable de tout ça ?

- Tais toi, être impur ! Je compte détruire tous les êtres impurs pour faire un nouveau monde, plus pur, plus beau.

Damian esquivait un coup et levait les yeux sur son adversaire en souriant.

- Tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu venir ?

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sebastian ne semblait pas autant joyeux que l'Ange.

- Celui-là, tu ne l'avais pas vu venir.

L'Ange allait cogner un mur violemment. Il se relevait, essuyant un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres. Sebastian s'approchait du blond tout en disant :

- Madame Sasha, je vous demanderais de fermer les yeux et cacher ceux de Maîtresse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne posez pas de questions, faites-le.

Sasha obéissait et se tournait enfouissant la tête d'Élise dans son cou. Une pluie de plumes noires venait frôler le corps de Sebastian pendant qu'il se transformait. Damian se collait sur le mur, paniqué.

- Non, impossible ! C'est impossible !

Sebastian enfonçait une main dans le corps de l'Ange et répétait le coup plusieurs fois avant que l'Ange ne s'effondre. Les cris déchirants du blond faisaient peur à Sasha, qui fermait les yeux fortement. Les cris s'arrêtèrent et la blonde se retournait vers la scène. Elle aperçut le corps de l'Ange partir en cendres, s'envolant avec le vent. Élise ouvrait enfin les yeux et se libérant la tête du cou de Sasha, ce qui fit tourner le regard de la blonde vers la brune. Sasha sourit, heureuse de voir sa sœur sans égratignures.

- Sebastian...

L'interpeler s'approchait d'Élise, posant ses rubis dans les lunes de sa Maîtresse. Elle possédait un sourire de soulagement et paraissait plus sereine.

- Nous avons accompli ma vengeance.

- Oui, Maîtresse.

Elle levait les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. Sasha ne bougeait pas, fixant sa sœur. L'angoisse la gagnait, tandis que l'évidence qu'après cela, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Élise se posait sous son nez.

- Quelle soirée magnifique pour manger, tu ne trouves pas, Sebastian ?

Ce fut comme un coup de fouet pour la blonde, qui agrippait sa sœur et la secouait légèrement. Elle avait besoin de lui au revoir avant, elle avait besoin, que cela ne se passe pas comme le jour où leurs parents sont morts. Ce jour-là, elle ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir et à cause de cela, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle éclatait en sanglots.

- Dis moi au revoir avant ! Ne part pas sans me le dire !

Elle posait sa tête blonde dans le cou d'Élise et la brune resserrait l'étreinte.

- J'ai été sincère lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Mais mon heure a sonné.

- Papa et maman seraient fiers de toi., répondait Sasha en essuyant ses larmes et relevant le visage.

- Ils le seraient encore plus de toi, tu sais.

Sasha se libérait de l'étreinte d'Élise et se relevait. Sebastian prenait sa Maîtresse dans les bras et se retournait vers la blonde.

- Prend soin de ma sœur là où vous allez Sebastian. Même si je t'en veux, j'ai été ravie de te connaître.

- Je prendrais soin d'elle. Moi aussi j'ai été ravi de vous connaître, Madame Sasha.

- Rentre à la maison Sasha et ne pense qu'aux bons moments. Déménage, trouve toi un mec convenable et fais des enfants., dit Élise avant de s'envoler avec Sebastian.

La blonde restait surprise un moment puis levait les yeux au ciel.

- Compte sur moi, sœurette. »

Arrivé dans un lieu au milieu de nulle part, Sebastian déposait Élise sur un banc de marbre, la réveillant ainsi. Tout se terminait ici, au milieu de nulle part, entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Élise levait les yeux sur son Majordome. A présent elle voyait l'évidence sous son nez, elle l'aimait, au plus profond de son cœur mais tout resterait secret, jusqu'au bout. Il s'agenouillait devant elle, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Raconte-moi, le destin tragique du mon ancêtre, Sebastian.

- Il était tout comme vous, d'un esprit vengeur. Il voulait rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, bafouée. Il a passé un pacte avec moi et je l'ai servi pendant presque trois ans. Il remplissait ses jours au service de la reine. Il était seul, mais bien entouré. Il laissait voir de la froideur dans son regard mais au fond de lui, tout n'était que tristesse.

- Tu l'aimais bien, je me trompe ?

- Je m'étais pris d'affection pour lui, comme pour vous, Maîtresse.

Une bourrasque de vent venait soulever leurs cheveux. De ses deux yeux, Élise observait Sebastian.

- Cependant, Sebastian...

Le Démon levait les yeux sur Élise. Elle souriait amèrement.

- Maintenant, l'heure est venue pour moi.

Il se relevait, s'approchait et s'agenouillait encore une fois. Il prenait avec les dents un bout du gant gauche et le faisait glisser, dévoilant la main sur laquelle était posée la marque du pacte. Il frôlait la joue d'Élise, qui fermait les yeux et lâchait un soupir. Il soulevait les mèches qui cachaient son œil dans lequel la marque s'illuminait. Élise se noyait dans les yeux de son Démon, son regard la trahissait, elle le fixait avec envie et amour. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de toute façon, ils étaient là et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière.

- Embrasse-moi, comme tu n'aies pu le faire. Emporte-moi dans les limbes avec toi, pour toujours.

Sebastian rapprochait ainsi ses lèvres de celle de sa Maîtresse. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, sans savoir pourquoi et lui avait ressenti la même chose. Élise sentait le souffle du Démon sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprochait encore et Élise laissait échapper ce qu'elle aurait garder secret.

- Je t'aime, Sebastian., dit-elle dans un soupir.

Il scellait leurs lèvres. Toujours consciente, Élise se laissait bercer par ce goût si interdit. Toujours capable de bouger, elle frôlait la main qui était placée sur sa joue et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Sebastian aimait sa Maîtresse, lui aussi. Il avait toujours trouvé cela honteux, mais au final, il ne regrettait rien. La main de sa Maîtresse tombait et il comprit, n'ayant pas fait attention. Il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de cela, il était bien trop entreprenant sur les lèvres d'Élise. De la poussière argentée s'envolait mais il ne lâchait pas ces lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. »

Elle se retrouvait dans le noir, quelque part dans le néant. Elle avait récupéré ses deux lunes et observait les ténèbres autour d'elle. Où était elle, cela resterait un mystère. Elle entendit des pas résonnés derrière elle et se retournait, faisant face à Sebastian. Il caressait sa joue et se baissait à son oreille.

« Votre âme restera avec moi, pour toujours.

Le regard d'Élise s'illuminait de mille étoiles.

- Sebastian...

Elle le prit dans les bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Démon.

- Pour toujours. »

_Fin._


	11. Annonce !

Voilà, je stoppe les demandes de fins alternatives. Concernant une suite, rien n'est encore prévu, vu que je réfléchis beaucoup. Je suis aussi sur une collaboration, donc la suite viendra plus tard. (Si il y en a une). Si il y a une suite, le lien sera poster ici !

A bientôt et encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic !~


End file.
